Guardian Angel Alice
by RozaBelikovXDimkaBelikov
Summary: Alice has a vision of Edward being with a girl so she does everything in her power to make sure this vision comes true. So for about a decade, Alice finds herself being a guardian angel for this girl who will make her brother fall in love. Now full series
1. Alice the Vision Master

I sighed dramatically dangling my feet off the couch where I was laying upside down. Just when I thought I finally thought I may have Edward lowering one of his barriers he had around his mind, he just throws them back up again. UGH! I'm well aware he doesn't understand me… at all… Actually he point blank asked me "Why do you keep trying to get me to open up if you already had a mate?" Of course, I wouldn't leave my Jasper for the world. He needs me… and I need him.

Ever since we joined the Cullens (or more barged in but what's the need for awkward introductions when you already know everything about them?), I've been able to bond with most of them. Rose and I, being the only two young girls in the family have a sisterly bond, although our personalities differ slightly. Emmett… well he could probably get along with next to anyone. Carlisle and Esme are more loving than I could ever imagine (if I hadn't seen it before of course.) But Edward… he can't open up to anybody! Why I'm so interested in him then? He just doesn't seem happy. Jasper seems to be the only one who understands what I'm talking about. He knows what true happiness is and what sort of drifting through life is.

Okay option one: annoy him to no end. Vision: I get thrown out a window. Okay that's out. Option two: keep sitting here. Vision: I'm still sitting here. Oh wow, that solves a lot. Option three: Try a more subtle approach. Vision: ….? Oh right I can't do subtle. Option four: Try to be reasonable. Vision: Edward is shockingly slightly reasonable.

So this is where I find him, sitting at his piano; who saw that coming? "Edward?" He was playing one of his best piano pieces, Esme's favorite. "Can I talk to you?" The music faltered slightly. Oh well I saw him saying yes in a few minutes so why not go right in? I danced in folding my arms on the piano and laying my head on top. He sighed, pinching the bridge between his nose and forehead.

"Why are you here?"

"Is it a crime to talk to your brother?" I chirped.

"No, why do you insist on annoying me every moment you possibly can?" I shrugged unperturbed by his obvious annoyance.

"You just don't seem happy, I want to know why."

"Why do you care?"

"You're my brother, and they're something different about you. You could be happier."

"I'm happy," he half snarled. The tone of voice he was using was completely defeating his words.

"No, I don't think you are," I announced boldly. "You're not depressed, but not happy. You're content, but not happy."

"Then please do share what would make me happy?" He rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't yelling. I opened my mouth before he cut me off, "No, I'm perfectly content being on my own."

"Fine," I muttered. "But could you deal with a friend?" He frowned briefly, before smiling slightly.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"Um…" I pursued my lips. "Probably not," I smirked.

"Isn't there somebody else in the family you could annoy?" He rolled his eyes before returning to his music. "Really, there's Rosalie, Emmett, or better yet, go be with your own mate. For all that you say you think I need one, you don't spend much time with yours," he said coldly. I frowned, do you see my point? You can't win with this guy! "Then give up," he muttered. Dang it, mind reading! "Yes, and I don't have to reminded of your visions all the time." I sighed, glancing out the window and dancing up to the window sill.

"People who are happy don't isolate themselves Edward."

"I don't need a mate to be happy." I snarled.

"Ha, you don't, I don't even think you're capable of being happy," Rosalie announced strolling in. I gave her a warning glare but she ignored me. "You might as well give up Alice; it's just the way he is. Just curl up in the ball in his own little bubble in his own little world." She shrugged uncaringly. "I don't think he even can love." I glanced over at Edward. Even though he tried to hide it, I could easily the hurt in his bright gold eyes. With a clank of piano keys, Edward was gone. I glared menacingly at Rosalie who seemed busy examining her nails.

"What is your problem?!"

"Just telling you the truth, so you won't have to waste your time anymore."

"He's your brother too."

"So? I don't waste all my time trying to make him something different than he is."

"You don't care about him, you just can't fathom a man in this world you couldn't get if you wanted to," I murmured just loud enough for her to hear completely. She hissed, before disappearing upstairs. I sat down on the sill burying my face in my hands. Suddenly I felt a light kiss on my hand.

"You are upset," my love murmured pulling my close to him. "What happened?"

"I was trying to talk to Edward-"

"Did he hurt you?" he snarled as I could feel the fury rolling off him.

"No, but Rosalie said enough that he left. She doesn't understand why I try to be his friend." He sighed.

"Love, I'm not entirely sure why either, but I trust that you know what you're doing. I've always trusted you with my future and not questioned it. It's gotten me this far hasn't it?"

"Thanks Jazz," I smiled leaning into his shoulder feeling the waves of calm and comfort washing over me. I looked up into his pitch black eyes and smiled weakly. "You need to hunt," I whispered tracing the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"I was waiting for you," he shrugged. I grabbed his hand dashing out the door. We must have sprinted about two hundred miles before we finally caught the scent of an animal. A herd of deer west and one mountain lion slightly north; I instantly bounded off towards the deer. I usually let Jazz have any carnivores we could find. I've never tasted human blood, so I don't know what I'm missing. We could meet up northwest.

Once I was a good two yards away from the deer, I sprang throwing my arms around a doe. With a snap of her neck, she was down and I was draining her. That's when it hit me. It was slightly blurry but I could make out the figures.

It was Edward for sure in some clearing in the forest I've never seen before. He was in sunlight so his skin was sparkling but his arm was slung around a girl. She was pretty for sure, but obviously not vampire. He kissed her lightly before drawing back and chuckling slightly. I was frozen solid for several seconds, the deer falling from my hands. All I could do was stare ahead blankly.

"Alice?" Jasper called as he found me. "Alice! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jasper, I'm fine."

"A vision?" I nodded mutely. "Is everything okay?" He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Alice, tell me."

"I…. don't know exactly. But I intend to find out," I said firmly. I focused trying to find the girl he was with again. Her name was… Bella. Bella Swan. Where have I heard that name before? "Jazz do you know anybody with the name Swan?" He nodded slowly.

"Yes, there was a man by the name of Swan back in Forks. I think it was Geoffrey Swan, his grandson is the chief of police now. Why do you ask?"

"He's single right?" Jasper's expression changed from confused, to horrified, to still confused. "Does he have a daughter?" I explained.

"I'm not sure, not since we've been there," he shrugged. I nodded frowning slightly. My visions are very subjective, especially if it's over a long period of time. Our family can't stick around for however long it takes Chief Swan to find a wife and then have a child and for that child to be old enough to date. We would be long gone by then.

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything about my vision. I have to go back to Forks," I replied. He nodded in agreement. I smiled giving him a small peck on the cheek, I love him so much. He always trusts me enough that I don't usually have to explain myself. It's refreshing from Emmett and Edward who for whatever reason need to know everything every second. We ran through the British Columbia and straight into Forks, Washington. It was raining, of course. Isn't it always here? Now, where should we go… Police station? Erm, no, most people are picky about people rooting through information about police officers; especially the chief. Hhmmm… no I'll have to go with an easier but possibly less reliable source. Ah the pub! Perfect! Some of those waitresses have been working there for a few decades. They'll know what is going on. I opened the door with a slight jingle of the bell before glancing back at Jazz.

"I'm coming with you."

"Jazz, you didn't get much while hunting. Maybe you should wait out here." I know he hates to be treated like he's weak, but I don't want him to hurt. I know his thirst troubles him more than any of us.

"Alright," he finally breathed. "I'll be out here when you leave." I smiled before walking in and taking a seat on one of the bar stools. An old looking waitress walked up with a small pad in her hand.

"Hello dearie, anything I can get you?" she smiled broadly.

"A water please, but I was wondering, is there anything you can me about captain Swan?" Her smile faltered slightly.

"Sure hon, I'll get your water in a second and then I'll try to help you out." I smiled. A minute or two later she came back out, glass in hand. "Now what is there that you want to ask me?"

"Well you see, I might be a relative of chief Swan so I was wondering if he had a wife and children."

"Ah no, poor man, he seems sort of like a lonely man."

"Oh so he doesn't have any children then?" I sighed. There was no chance to come true before he even began.

"Oh he does," she amended. "You see a while back, he and this girl Renee got married almost right out of high school. She had her first child, but only when they were no older than five, Renee marched right out with their child and moved down to Arizona."

"What's their child's name?"

"Oh goodness, it's been so long since she's come down to visit. Oh what was it… Betsy? Bailey? Barbra?"

"Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes! That's it! Oh goodness she must be about five or six now."

"Seven," another waiter called from the drinking station.

"Ah yes, but she hasn't been here in years."

"Do you know where I could find her?"

"Her mother and her live down in Phoneix, Arizona. I'm afraid that's all I know."

"Thank you so much!" I chirped. There was hope then, most of the time I just waited until my vision did or didn't come true. But this was something I wasn't going to let go. I was going to help my brother find love whether or not he wanted it or not. I will make sure Bella gets to Forks Washington whether he likes it or not, and that they meet! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!! Unless he reads my mind… I need to enlist Emmett to think the most random things or insulting things. Oh well, that shouldn't be too difficult. I have about ten years to make sure she doesn't get killed or hurt. That shouldn't be too difficult right? Oh how wrong I was….

AN: Right… That was fun to write, probably because I think I'm the most like Alice in real life. Anyway, I always wondered how Bella made it through 17 years of life without getting herself horrifyingly injured or killed, so then came the question, was Alice there to make sure she always was okay? Now press that adorable little button and tell me what you think!


	2. Alice the School Teacher

After several maybe not so legal internet hacks, I managed to locate Bella and Renee Swan. Of course this just had to be the most sunny place in the world (okay not really but you get why sunny anywhere could be problematic for me.) Anyway, so our little seven year old Bella just celebrated her birthday on September 13th, only about a week ago. So, also with the not so legal hacking, I found her school, Deer Valley elementary school. Most of the children were playing outside, from what it looked like kindergarten to second grade. She wasn't exactly hard to spot. A little girl with long brown hair down to her waist with chocolate brown eyes; although it was only when she tripped and fell on her face that it was obvious. I titled my head to one side, she was cute to be sure but I wasn't exactly sure what it was about her that would make her the girl to make Edward fall in love. But after watching her interact with the other kids I began to notice how she was slightly different. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't paying attention, but she didn't react in response that most children would.

"Excuse me?" An elderly looking teacher asked. Ah crap, I forgot to check to see if anybody would see me here. Normal people don't stare at young children with a hood over their head. "What on earth are you doing here?" I tuned her out for a second to almost have a heart attack. Her skirt was bright green and red plaid up past her waist and that went down to her thighs with her black flats that emphasized how short she was with a bright orange collared shirt tucked into her skirt. It would take days to fix her fashion sense. I opened my mouth to lie my butt off before she cut me off. "Oh! I'm sorry! You must be the substitute for Mrs. Brown! Thanks for coming early." I frowned deeply. Could I teach? I tried to think back through my years of education. I might have a bachelor's degree in education. Oh well, what the heck?

"Yep that's me!" I beamed. "I'm sorry, the kids are just too cute that I had to stop."

"Well come on inside, I'll show you around." I followed her soundlessly as her flats somehow managed to clank enough to echo down the halls. The school itself wasn't half bad really, painted walls white with royal blue carpet. Desks stood in rows up to a small chalk board and teacher's desk. "So the children were just going over counting money. If you could pick it up from there that would be excellent."

"Thanks," I mumbled pulling my hood down. Without the sun, there was no need for it. Within minutes the munchkins were filing in still hyper from recess. Oh gosh… Lord help me. That poor boy's coat should be burned… And so should her shirt, his shorts…

"Um who are you?" A little blonde asked.

"Huh what?"

"We've been sitting here for five minutes and you've just been staring at us." Oops, I have to be a teacher. Right.

"Okay so we'll start our lesson with counting money. My name is Mrs. Cu-" Right shouldn't use real last name. Improvising time. "Mrs. Cunningham," I wrote on the board. "So what are all of your names. Let's start over here."

"Billy, Jimmy, Sarah, Kate, Lily, Joe, Sam, Abby, Bella," I smiled briefly when I met her eyes. She was really cute. Great, five minutes into being a teacher and I'm already picking favorites. Finally we finished naming off all the children.

"Okay, so who can tell me how much a dime is worth?" One hand of a chubby boy rose up.

"Ten cents," he smirked. I nodded drawing a dime and writing 10 beneath it.

"Does anybody know how much a penny is?" Same boy.

"One cent," he replied with that same know it all smile. Oh yea I remember this kid, he was the one who was sitting alone playing with a little video system. That figures. Poor kid.

"Does anybody know what a quarter is?" Guess who's hand went up? Yep that same kid who seriously won't ever have friends if he's a know it all. Finally, Bella's hand went up.

"25 cents," she said almost absent mindedly. Thank you so I didn't have to call on that other kid AGAIN.

"Right, and a dollar?"

"100," she replied still staring out the window.

"Yep, okay so… your teacher left you some practice sheets…" A chorus of groans came from the class. "Or if you like I could do as this paper told me and give it to you for homework. " Suddenly all the frowns turned into big smiles. "That's what I thought." Class went surprisingly well, a few kids didn't understand what on earth to do but it wasn't too difficult to explain to them.

I looked up from Melissa's work to see Bella staring out the window again. "Done already Bella?" She nodded slightly. I walked over and checked over her paper. "Nice job Bella, how do you know this so well?"

"Well I help mommy count money sometimes; I help her know how much money she can spend." I frowned, 1st grader taking care of her mom? That's a little weird… what am I talking about? I see visions of the future and I'm calling this little girl weird. The bell rang and all the kids grabbed their bags off the hooks and ran out the door. Bella was the last one out; she was obviously intelligent just thought a little differently. I slumped in my chair, even as a vampire, a class of 1st graders can wear you out. Suddenly a vision hit me; Bella was walking across the street. A mustang was speeding down the road, the driver was drunk. Bella screaming… Ambulance coming and driving back without its lights on.

"No!" I hissed sprinting out of the classroom only slightly less than vampire speed. I threw open the doors just to see the car down the street barely remembering to throw my hood up. "BELLA!" I screamed running out into the street. She turned staring at me and then saw the danger approaching. She screamed right as I threw myself into her, knocking her onto the sidewalk and into safety. Several teachers across the street started yelling at the driver and writing down the license plate. It didn't matter, I accomplished my task. Shockingly Bella wasn't crying, just staring at the spot where I knocked her out of the way of the car.

"Thank you," she said throwing her arms around my waist in a hug.

"Don't worry about it," I murmured rubbing the top her head.

"Will you ever come back to our school again?" she asked.

"Probably… not. I'm sorry Bella, but I'll be around. Don't worry." I smiled brightly down on her. She smiled in response, just as a blue Bentley drove up.

"BELLA!" Renee yelled slamming the door and collecting her daughter. "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yes mommy, Mrs. Cunningham saved me!" Renee looked close to tears, before throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you … so much for saving my little Bella." Wow, I barely noticed her flinch at the temperature of my skin. That's impressive. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Just keep your little girl safe," _so one day she can be the one my brother has needed for over 100 years. _ "She's special." Renee laughed.

"I know, she's my special little girl."

"Take care you two." I began walking towards a bus stop making it appear as if I was catching a bus. Bella climbed into the backseat of the Bentley with her mother in the front, waving at me as they passed by. Once they were out of sight, I began sprinting up through Arizona, Nevada, Oregon, Washington, up through Canada, and finally back to Alaska. Almost as soon as I was in the door the entire family, including Tanya's was staring at me.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie asked me bluntly.

"I was speaking with some old friends," I lied smoothly watching Edward from the corner of my eye. He must have known I was lying, he could see where I had been, but I didn't permit the memory of my vision to come into my thoughts.

"Oh yea who were these old friends?" Rose mocked. Mental note to self: Thank Edward for not telling on me. Mental note two: Hit Rose with a hammer.

"You don't know them," Jasper lied playing along. "We met them awhile back before we joined your coven. Right Alice?"

"Yep, they send their best wishes to us."

"Alright since that's settled," Carlisle concluded hating family dispute. "I need a few of you to come with me to the hospital." Quickly the meeting broke apart leaving only Jasper, Edward, and me in the room.

"Thanks guys for helping me out," I whispered so only they would hear. Jazz smiled placing his hand over mine comfortingly. Edward shrugged.

"You're welcome," Edward smiled lightly. Wow, two whole civil words from him, must be a new record. He chuckled. "Alice, please do forgive me for being so cruel to you. It was completely unforgivable."

"It's alright, we're even," I winked. Jasper chuckled pulling me close.

"But where were you?" He asked titling his head to the side. "And the Madonna song 'Hung up' is getting a little annoying; especially since you seem to only know the chorus."

"Don't worry, I wasn't off hunting humans if that's what you're thinking," I laughed. Well hunting was all in perspective; I was stalking some humans more than anything. "Oh animal blood isn't satisfying enough!" I sighed dramatically. "Jazzy run away with me where we can devour all the humans we please!"

"Your wish is my command," Jasper snickered. Edward rolled his eyes although he was still smiling. That was a good sign. "Come my love, we shall raise a coven of our own!" he laughed twirling me around. Edward snickered.

"You know I will find out someday, there's not much that gets pass me," he shook his head heading off to the family room where shortly after a stream of music came from.

"That's what I'm counting on my little brother," I murmured almost mouthing the words it was so quiet. "I know you don't think so, but one day this will all make sense and it will all pay off."

"Jazzy," I murmured resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're exhausted," he observed running his hand down my back reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

"I think so… I just need to make sure nobody finds out about where I'm going."

"Is this something I should know about?" he smiled although I could feel the waves of uncertainty coming off him. He was also slightly hurt. We never kept anything from each other. I frowned.

"The only reason I can't tell you is because Edward cannot know about it at all, otherwise it'll all be nothing. One day, I'll sit you down and tell you everything." He seemed satisfied.

"For someone that lives forever and time is almost meaningless to, I can wait. Like I said before, I trust you. You saved me, and if you think you can help Edward, I hope you're right."

"I love you Jasper," I whispered. We didn't say it a lot, actually hardly at all; we just felt it. He could always the love coming from me and I could feel love from him. Rosalie and Emmett were a lot more… obvious about their relationship but that's what each one of them needed. We all needed our mates, we just all had different ways of showing it. Carlisle and Esme, they were like two parts of a whole loving parent, working together in unison. Edward… he and Bella would be somewhat a cross between Rose and Emmett versus Jasper and me. They would appreciate each other, but also just as happy to be in each other's presence.

AN: Told ya, I would work on it tonight. Reviews moviate me to write so press that oh so cute button below. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!


	3. Alice the Referee

"Emmett!" I called dragging him into the backyard. "I need to talk to you," I explained finally letting go of his arm which was probably about as big as my torso.

"Alright I'm listening," he replied. Obviously he could've gotten away if he wanted to, he was curious. It was no secret I was acting strangely so any information he could get, he would listen to.

"Okay so I can't tell you much but I need your help."

"Why should I help you when you don't even tell me why I'm doing it?"

"You didn't let me finish, all you would have to do is annoy Edward beyond all belief; and you're allowed to enlist Rosalie." Emmett's smirk stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm much obligated to be of assistance my dear. But you know you just alerted me to believing that this has something to do with Edward." He was trying to milk me for details I could tell.

"What has something to do with Edward?" Tanya approached smiling briefly. "Really what was going on today?"

"Bah! Look I'll explain later, but for now I need Edward as distracted as possible. He can't know what I'm trying to plan out."

"Anything I can do to help?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, Emmett's got it covered…. No wait that would be perfect! Tanya! You could totally fool Edward into thinking that I'm trying to set him up with you!"

"Say what?" Emmett asked scratching his head. Men… They can't ever keep up can they? "What are you doing?"

"Okay, what should I do?" Tanya asked excitedly.

"I need you to not exactly flirt outright with him, just sort of hint at liking him. He will probably catch on soon and confront you about it, but as long as he thinks that's what I'm up to, then that'll make my job a lot easier."

"I'm still confused," Emmett announced.

"When are you not…" I roll my eyes.

"Reverse psychology Em, make Edward think he knows what Alice is up to by throwing him a red herring when actually he has no idea what she's really doing."

"What's a red herring?" Tanya and I just stared at him.

"This is why you're not used for Reverse psychology, you're used for the brute work of irritating Edward, but if you must be in on this, throw some hints to Edward about how hot Tanya is or something."

"Okay… then…" he replied walking back inside.

"Still oblivious as ever," I chuckled. "That'll work to my advantage."

"So, you found a girl for Edward," Tanya murmured quietly. I think if I was human I would've had whiplash. "I'm right, am I not?"

"How'd you guess?" I whispered quietly.

"I'm not quite as slow on the uptake as Emmett and some of the family; I can guess things fairly easily. So who is she?"

"She lives in Phoenix, Arizona and she's seven years old."

"A human?" Tanya gasped. "Do you realize what you're doing? What could happen to this girl? I understand your brother's power of will is very strong and he has been practicing for over a century, but a vampire can only be tempted so long before instincts and our true nature take over."

"I have faith in him, and this could be his only chance. Will you be willing to help me?"

"Of course!" She chirped. "Anything for my cousins!" she winked bounding back inside. At least one person was in on this. My relief was short lived as another vision hit me smack in the face. It was Bella again, slightly fuzzy once again (ugh why can't my visions ever be perfectly clear?). Bella was walking down the street with one of her friends when a… baseball, hit her in the back of the head sending her into a coma. Are you serious? This is ridiculous, oh well nobody said this would be easy.

With seconds I was running again, down through America back to Arizona. Luckily I think my vision would take place in about a good fifteen or twenty from when I first saw it, so I had a good ten minutes before I needed to be concerned. Huh, who knew that a baseball field was right down the street from Bella's house? Anyway, there was a baseball game going on. Oh those poor poor souls! Forced to wear that horrid cotton green striped shirts! No, wait focus Alice. Must save Bella, right, I could hear part of her conversion with a girl whose name seemed to be Lucy. Bella didn't exactly sound interested but was being polite.

Okay so what am I going to do to stop that baseball? I can't just keep popping out of nowhere at the opportune time. Then of course Bella would recognize me when she got to Forks. That could be a problem. Not to mention everyone would think she was crazy. Speaking of crazy I'll lose my mind if I have to look at that referee's outfit much longer. Wait! The referee! He has black spikey hair and doesn't look that much taller. Perfect, I just have to work on my man voice, but I'll worry about that later. I've imitated Edward and Emmett enough times that I've gotten good enough for it. I sprinted around the bleachers as quickly as possible running behind the teenager looking referee.

"Hi," I smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows grinning from ear to ear.

"Well hello there," his eyes raking up my shape making me want to eat human food just so I could puke. "What is a little lady like yourself doing without a man to protect you?"

"I'm all alone, my little sister took my car and I can't seem to find my friends. Could you help me?"

"My dear, consider me your personal body guard." Was I the only one who thought that the way he said that had double meaning?

"Thank you," I squeaked in a high pitched tone that guys like I guess. I'll never understand hormonal teenage boys; the reason why my husband is a respectable physically twenty year old veteran. "Hey I think I see my friends over there," I chirped happily heading behind the bleachers. He just as I knew he would followed me like a puppy to his master. As soon as we were out of sight, I hit him on the head hard enough that he lost consciousness. He will think later he just hit his head on the many bars here. It wasn't hard to believe. I stole his uniform leaving him in all of his boxer and wife beater glory on the ground.

"Batter up!" Oh crap, the boy walking up to base was the one who hits Bella in the head. Throwing the baseball hat over my head I sprinted out onto the field.

"Wait hold up! Hold up!" I shouted waving my hands adopting Edward's voice. Hey it works, and I'm better his voice than Emmett's and I never really practiced Jasper's or Carlisle's.

"What's up Ref?" Right, I had to have a reason for running onto the middle of the field. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella and Lucy walking past towards safety. Good. Right, think on my feet, I know almost everything about baseball there is to know, as my family has a pastime of it being our favorite sport.

"That parent is completely out of line!" I spurted thinking on my feet and pointing to a mid forties man with his wife. Well actually he was, he was calling the other team horrible excuses for players. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Umm… Let's just say the language following most mothers's covered their children's ears. "Sir, please, I would really appreciate it if you would calm down and exit the premises. Thank you." Finally security showed up and escorted him away. Poor guy, oh well not my problem. My problem is solved and Bella is safely at her house. Now to go and give that one kid his clothes back.

"Um hi." I spun around and found myself face to face with three girls (all of which were taller than me). "You know we thought it was really great how you handled that parent from the other team, and you were so calm about it the entire time!" Oh shoot, why didn't I see that coming? Stupid Edward's voice…

"Um… hold on ladies, I'll be right back in just a second." I ran quickly to the still unconscious boy, threw his clothes back on him and put my own back on again. Then just for good measure hit a bar loudly creating a clanking sound and yelled slightly. I already heard the girl's footsteps coming this way. My good deed of the day, now all he has to do is adopt a better voice and he'll have no problem keeping those girls.

I ONCE again had to run through America. I was halfway through Nevada; I stopped dead in my tracks. Jasper was attempting to follow my scent before he glanced up and caught my gaze. He didn't say anything, just walked up to me and held me close.

"Don't ever do that to me again please," he begged resting the top of his head on mine. "I understand you have to take care of something without me knowing, just let me know when you're leaving." I smiled pecking him slightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to make you anxious. "

"Anxious is a bit of an understatement," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I had a vision and I panicked. I had to get to Arizona before that vision could come true."

"Just warn me next time you have to take off unexpectedly," he grinned. "I need to know if they're anybody I need to kill and save or if I shouldn't be concerned and start making excuses for you."

"Carlisle and Esme are angry with me?" I asked sadly.

"Not angry exactly," he considered. "More just concerned. They are worried about you just taking off without anyone being aware of your whereabouts."

"Oh gosh, I'm making a mess of things," I groaned burying my face in his chest. I suddenly felt a wave of calm passing over me and the stress melting away. "Thanks Jazz," I smiled. "I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will explain all of this to you. I hate keeping this from you."

"It's alright love. But you probably need to get home to call off Emmett. Edward is about to explode, I don't think I've felt this much rage in one setting," he snickered. "At least he's doing his job." I instantly could hear the hurt in his tone.

"Emmett doesn't know either, I swear. I just gave him a reason to annoy Edward, and he takes a chance to annoy Edward any time he can." He looked slightly relieved. "Really? Did you think I would tell Emmett before you?" I chuckled. "Keeping this from Edward would be difficult enough, but with Emmett knowing? Edward would find out within five minutes."

"Good point," he snickered. "Ah our big brother."

AN: Really in this chapter I just wanted to prove that Tanya didn't always have to be the evil ex girlfriend. Please review!


	4. Alice the Firefighter

2 years later….

Well remarkably, Bella's managed to keep herself safe. Okay, scratch that, she's managed to keep herself safe enough that I would've have to interfere. She's had about 302 bruises, 274 cuts, a couple bicycle accidents, fell down the stairs fourteen times, nearly was run over again, and nearly burned her fingers five times. Overall, not that bad considering it's over two years right? Okay so maybe that's not really normal per say, but obviously this human isn't really normal. Also, another benefit of me not having to run back and forth all the time, my family has gotten off my back. FINALLY! Well, maybe not totally off my back but for different reasons than mysteriously disappearing all the time.

Luckily Edward, by some miracle still hasn't figured out what's going on. Thank Carlisle that I didn't tell Emmett why he was helping me. Edward would've known within five minutes. I even quoted Edward on Emmett as "An open book". So let me just take this time to say, Tanya you rule girl! She managed to not allow Edward to figure out what was going on, but still flirt subtly with him. Like I guessed, Edward knew she was flirting and turned her down in a gentlemanly fashion. Doesn't that figure? So that charade is out, but Emmett is still at occupying his mind, which I'm grateful for. Speaking of which….

"EMMETT!!!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. I danced into the kitchen already knowing the sight that I would behold, but just wanting to see it for myself. Edward, with a bucket on his head (with spaghetti filled to the brim of it mind you,) was screaming and trying to get the object off his head. Ah good old Emmett. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"I'm already dead little brother!" he laughed coming in beside me. Chuckling lightly, I knocked fists with him.

"I'm going to take you out of existence!" Edward yelled yanking the bucket off his head. Was it just me or did I see little flames appearing in his black eyes? I squeaked promptly leaping out the window. Sorry Em, every vamp for themselves. Eh, he'll get back at me later. I hid right beneath the window sill, directly out of sight. I heard a floor board crack. I nearly screamed but then I saw it was Jazz. I was safe for now. He leaned over the window staring at me upside down. I smiled sheepishly.

"Why does Edward have flaming rage rolling off him?"

"Umm… Ask Emmett!" I squeaked. He rolled his eyes, standing up straight and jumping out the window beside me. "Really, it wasn't my idea!" I squealed. "I swear!"

"I figured that much, I just fear for Emmett's well being…" he shook his head playfully. I grinned before the vision hit me. It was Renee, and she was… lighting a candle? Oh gosh, please don't tell me what I think is going to happen happens. What do you know? It does. Renee goes to bed with the candle still on. She's very forgetful isn't she? I probably should've guessed that after all the times she forgot the keys, papers, and really anything of value or importance. Oh well, she always meant the best for Bella…. It's just Bella ended up taking care of her all the time. Anyway back to the current situation, and Bella walks by the candle. Oh no, don't knock it over, don't knock it over. Of course, what happens? Bella trips and falls taking the candle down with her. Don't these people have a smoke detector? The way the flames spread, that's a no.

"Alice," Jasper instantly called seeing my distress. "Alice? Is everything okay?" I turned to stare at him with large eyes. "You have to go again?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I won't be gone very long, I promise."

"Don't worry about it; I'll just be making sure Edward doesn't murder Emmett. Carlisle and Esme frown on that sort of thing. Do what you need to do." Gosh, I love this man… vampire… whatever.

I leapt down from my perch, and ran (ONCE AGAIN) down to Arizona. Why me? Oh yea, because I'm the vision seeing vampire matchmaker. Gotcha. Okay, so I have five minutes. What can a vampire do to stop a fire that will occur in about five minutes? The fire department would be nice, and my cell is practically an extension of my arm. HHhmmm…. Better idea! I ran to the nearest department store and bought… a SMOKE DETECTOR! Seriously? Why don't they have one? Heck, I think MY family does! (Probably something to do with fire is the only thing that is really honestly lethal to us). Okay, off to install this thing, that shouldn't be too difficult…. Should it? No, not really, I just got done when little Bella in an old T-shirt and flannel pants came bounding down the stairs (tripping twice and hitting her knee once.) I decided that once again, under the window sill outside was the most opportune place to hide.

"Mommy, I'm going to get a cookie okay?" Little Bella called up. An incoherent mumble came from upstairs. Renee was already half asleep apparently. Bella rolled her eyes slightly and tried reaching up into the cookie jar. Poor thing, she tripped taking the cookie jar and candle down with her as well. Seconds after the candle hit the floor, a flame blazed up. Bella glanced up and screamed frozen solid to the ground staring into the bright colors of the fire.

"Come on Bella, move," I whispered praying that it would somehow, even though she couldn't hear me, that the message would reach her fight or flight reflex. Preferably the flight one, but Bella just continued to remain sprawled on the floor unable to comprehend anything. I could hear the annoying beeping of the alarm, but the fire trucks won't be here for another two or three minutes at least. Mental note to self: inform fire departments to employ vampires as part of their emergency calls. Oh wait, humans don't know about vampires. That could be interesting to explain.

Oh crap, crap, crap, crap…. Come on Bella move! Ugh… I'm going to have to improvise aren't I? Okay, fire doesn't like water… that's helpful. It's not like I could waltz in there and fill up a bucket from the faucet (also keep in mind I don't have a bucket and have no idea where it could be). Right, wait garden hose! Thank you whoever is their next door neighbors! Someone with common sense around here! I sprung over to the outdoor appliance. With a flick of the knob, it was spouting water like no tomorrow. Hold on, wouldn't Bella wonder why the heck a mysterious source of water is coming from the window? I peer through the window quickly, Bella had fainted either from smoke or fear, or maybe both. Who knows? Just makes my job much easier.

I sprayed the gush of water straight into the flames with deadly accuracy. Hhmm… this is a pretty nice hose, maybe I should get one for Esme and her garden. It does its job pretty well; although it's hard to compare unless Esme decided to light a flame on her garden anytime soon, probably not a good idea. Good, the flames are out and… Bella's still passed out. You just had to go for a fainter didn't you Edward? There's still a lot of smoke which I'm slightly concerned about since humans shouldn't inhale that much. Oh well, she'll be okay, besides we need something for those fire fighters to find. They can't just show up with a nine year old passed out on the floor with a smoke alarm going off for no apparent reason. Speaking of which, ANOTHER annoying sound of a siren was screeching away. To a human that must be irritating because as a vampire it's just horrible. I'll have to ask Carlisle if the reason why we live in Forks, Washington often is because fires go out just as quickly as they start because of the rain.

"Is anybody there?!" A fire fighter in his bright red coat yelled trying to be heard throughout the smoke filled house. "Hello!?" He yelled again before catching sight of Bella's figure slumped on the floor. "Oh my gosh!" He quickly collected Bella into his arms before running outside to try to get her some fresh air. I grinned, she would be fine and my work here is done. But it can't hurt to stick around a little longer right?

"MY BABY!!!" Renee screamed sprinting out of the house, (clothed in a pink fluffy robe and flannel pajamas.) "IS MY BABY OKAY?!" The firefighter that was holding Bella looked slightly frightened. Heck I would be to and I'm a vampire! I silently leaped up to the roof, hiding behind… the chimney. Oh great, I'll have soot all over this shirt when I get home.

"She's fine madam, a little bit longer and she would've needed an ER visit; but she'll be fine. I think she was just frightened."

"Do you know what caused the fire?" Renee wondered.

"Maybe this?" the second firefighter asked exiting the house with a tipped over candle in one hand. Renee's palm flew to her mouth.

"I forgot to put that out before I went to bed, Bella must've knocked it over," she gasped.

"Apparently," the firefighter mumbled too low for Renee to hear. I chuckled slightly, Renee was somewhat scatter brained.

"But how did it not cause a full out fire?" Renee asked.

"Who knows? It probably just caused a tiny flame that blew itself out but caused plenty of smoke," he replied shrugging. Ha! I wish, I wouldn't have had to sprint through half of America it that was the case. "Anyways, we'll open up some windows, turn on some fans. Just air up the place a little before you go back inside." Renee nodded still a little shocked, taking her daughter in her arms. And my job here is done, back to Alaska! Wow, I really need to visit some of these places. I'm running through all of these states all the time but never stopping.

Ah home sweet…. Home?

"EMMETT!!!" Edward yelled chasing after our big brother who was laughing hysterically. Umm... Edward was only in his boxers with shampoo still in his hair and drenched. Still working on a response to that. Jasper and Rosalie bounded up to me as I stood dumbfounded staring at my brothers running around the yard. How could I not have seen that coming?!

"Should I ask?" I said quietly.

"Probably not, but if you must know, Emmett threw some freezing water over the shower curtain while Edward was taking a shower," Rosalie chuckled. "My husband is an idiot," she laughed. "Actually our whole family is officially nuts."

"Tell me about it," Jasper rolled his eyes forcing more laughter from us, and as result he cracked a smile as well. "Um… Speaking of not wanting to know…" he said slowly his eyes raking over my outfit.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rosalie filled in. I cocked an eyebrow glancing down. Now I know what they're talking about. My shirt and jeans were both covered in soot and ashes. On top of that, I was drenched from head to foot from handling the garden hose.

"It's a long story," I shrugged hoping they wouldn't think much of it. Ah but our family are extremely nosy, I should've guessed.

"I would guess so," Rosalie giggled. "Care to explain?"

"Picking up a career as a fire fighter?" I replied weakly.

"Yea, Vampires only real danger, fire," Rosalie snickered. "Besides, we have enough money to keep a small country a float for a while. Why do you need money or more importantly a job? Unless it's a money investment advisor," she replied.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. Rosalie laughed before deciding that both boys deserved a slap to the back of the head, and went off to act upon that impulse. Jasper looked over me again, concern still in his eyes (and it was rolling off of him like crazy). "I'm fine Jazzy, really."

"Are you sure?"

"I never was in any danger at all, I promise. Well my clothes probably were but I was fine. I promise."

"If you say so…."

AN: Ah, you just got to love Jasper. "Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her." That was great lol. Please review!


	5. Alice the Big Sister

3 years later…

Ah little 12 year old Bella, it's almost as if I got to watch to watch her grow up. What am I talking about? I did get to watch her grow up literally. I was somewhat shocked me that I didn't have in intervene again. I almost did with the whole two rabid raccoons and a one eared rabbit incident (please don't ask, I really don't want to have to explain). I think that Bella might actually be getting some hand-eye coordination skills. _Vision: Bella falls down that stairs gaining two bruises and hitting her head_….. Okay maybe I was wrong. Belay that last statement. Oh dear gosh…_ Vision: Bella is walking home from her middle school back home down a deserted street. A lone man is leaning against a building and watching her like the way Emmett watches a large grizzly bear before he eats it. _That's just disgusting. I pulled myself out of the vision as quickly as possible. This world is going against me to get this girl to my brother in one piece. I bounded down the stairwell.

"Jazz," I called at the doorway at speaking level voice. He appeared beside me within milliseconds, a book in his hand. "I'm needed to leave again, I won't be long." He nodded solemnly.

"Whatever you need, just let me know if they're anything I can do to help."

"Distract Edward," I murmured.

Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth… "EMMETT!!!" Ah my partner in crime till the end. "YOU WILL DIE!!!"

"What did he do this time?" Jazz rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain later, but as for Edward, he should be occupied for a while. Now go, you seemed pretty urgent about where you were needed." I smiled lightly kissing him on the cheek. Within seconds I was out the door and out into the forest sprinting through America and into Arizona. It was only about dusk and for once in the history of Phoenix, it was cloudy. Perfect I wouldn't need to worry about sparkling. Most humans aren't used to that kind of thing, but all the same I hid in a small alleyway out of sight. Okay so Bella is walking home on the opposite side of the street and kept my hood up so nobody could get a very good look at my face. And that… that… sicko is about 20 feet away. Bella is trying the, pay no attention to him and maybe he'll leave me alone strategy. Not working.

"Hey there sweetie," he slurred. Drunk and a pervert. My luck just gets better and better. "Wanna come spend some time with a lonely guy like me?" Bella stood next to frozen, stiff as a board. "Ah quiet little thing ain't cha?" Finally Bella seemed to have enough sense to open her mouth and try to scream. Before so much as a tiny sound could leave her mouth another man came up behind her and covered her mouth.

"Ooo and feisty too, little thing can open her mouth pretty wide," he snickered the smell of beer and smoke coming off of him so strong I could smell it from here like he was standing next to me. Ugh, you have no idea how unappetizing somebody's blood can be with over .1 percent of their blood being alcohol. I think was am going to puke (if I was not a vampire I would have.) Well, better now than never. Let's see if those improvising classes I took in acting academy paid off.

"Oh Sweetie!" I called from across the street and sprinting over. "There you are! Oh thank you fine men for finding her! I was SO worried!" I cooed smoothing Bella's hair. She looked at me like I was crazy but had enough sense not to say something to prove me false. Okay, I officially want to puke ten times more than I did a second ago. Those men are completely undressing me with their eyes. I don't need Edward to know what they're thinking. Thank heavens Jasper isn't here, he would've ripped them limb from limb and probably enjoyed it. Heck ANY of my brothers would. The boys in our family are very protective of their sisters. Jazz and Edward nearly have bitten off teenage boys' heads before because of the way they looked at (or thought about or felt about) Rosalie.

"And who might you be?" he slurred his eyes still appraising my figure.

"Oh, me?" I giggled attempting to sound like I was flirting. "My name is Ashley. Her older sister, you see I was supposed to meet my dear little sis a couple streets over." Hey she would be my little sister soon enough although honestly Bella was a little taller than me. "But apparently somebody got lost," I adopted an accusing tone staring at Bella.

"Sorry sis, I didn't know which street you were talking about," she mumbled. Wow, she is a terrible actress but these guys are drunk enough that they would believe me if I told them the golden retriever next door wanted to play poker. You can thank irresponsible bar tenders for that.

"It's alright, just be more careful okay? Oh well, we're just off to meet our seven body builder Uncles across the street. Oh sis, I forgot to tell you! Uncle Jared and Peter both finished their training as police force, and Andrew is visiting from the Navy aren't you excited?! All of our family is here today! Even our four cousins from the Army! They even promised to show us their guns!" I chirped happily. "Aren't you excited?! Haven't you always wanted to see them fire their guns once?"

"Yea!" she nodded happily enough to be believable. The two men looked a little pale glancing at each other before composing themselves. "I'm so happy sis!"

"How do we know you're not lying?" he snickered. I nearly lost all composure right there.

"Please do share what I'm lying about, because I'm not sure," I giggled trying to appear carefree and unworried. "What do you mean?"

"I think you're here all alone," he smiled caressing my cheek. That's just disgusting. I sighed grabbing his hand firmly and throwing it from my face.

"Alright I didn't want to have to do this but," I griped before stepping forward and with almost all the power I could muster (keep in mind vampire) slammed my knee into the place where it hurts. Now that would hurt if I was a human, once again almost all the power of a vampire can muster in one attack. He crumpled to the ground groaning and whimpering. I turned to sicko number two. He backed away slowly, halfway turning to his side, his face almost as white as mine. "I suggest you and your friend leave now." He nodded dumbly hauling his friend to his feet and disappearing down the alley. I snickered in triumph before coming face to face with a inquiring 12 year old.

"Thank you," she murmured titling her head to one side. "I mean for getting rid of those guys, you have a nasty kick." I smiled.

"No problem, I probably should be getting home, and so should you."

"I feel like I've seen you before, but it was a long time ago." I smiled innocently. Aw crap, I wasn't planning on this. She's old enough that if she saw my face again, she would know who I was.

"You must have me confused with someone else," I shrugged making sure my hood was still up. "I'm sorry, maybe you'll find your friend that you're talking about later. Oh well, take care!" I shouted taking off at a human's fast walking pace. I could almost feel her gaze on my back which was very disconcerting. As soon as I was out of sight, I was back running home. Ah the lovely chaos that is my household full of vegetarian vampires. I slipped in the doorway soundlessly. My love was lounging on the couch reading, while Emmett and Edward were wrestling on the floor, crashing through a few walls. Those two are so dead when Esme dearest gets home.

"Alice," Jasper murmured closing his book and walking over to me. "Everything went well yes?" I nodded happily.

"Yep, everything is going perfectly… I hope. Although I can't say the same for here," I gestured to the holes in the walls. "What even happened?" He laughed gesturing for me to follow him. We walked through a few rooms to Edward's large piano. "I'm still confused….wha-" He tapped one note on the keys. QUACK! A loud duck noise rang throughout the house. "Got it." Oh well, might as well make the most of this….

"Quack Quack..Quack….Quack Quack Quack..Quack Quack.. Quack Quack..Quack Quack…QuackQuack…." Never has 'Ode to Joy' been better played than with the music notes of a duck.

"That was… interesting," Jazz snickered feeling my amusement.

"It's about to get even more interesting in five… four… three… two… and one…."

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN AND EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!!" Esme screeched. Carlisle stood agape in the doorway completely at a loss for words. Poor guy, it'll take days to fix this place. Actually the real problem, explaining how fourteen gaping holes appeared in our house. That'll be fun… A wrecking ball grew legs and attacked? I got nothing. "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELVES?!" I laughed quietly sharing my enjoyment with my husband. This was just too great. Watching your two brother being yanked out of the house (by their ears mind you) and thrown into the yard.

"Umm… What's going on?" Rosalie asked coming down the stairs. She took in the scene from the doorway as Esme's dark side took over. Rule one of the Cullen house: it's difficult to do but NEVER EVER make Esme angry.

"WE LEAVE THIS HOUSE FOR TWO HOURS TO GO HUNTING AND WHAT DO YOU DO?!! YOU RUIN OUR HOUSE!!!" Rosalie snickered shaking her head at her husband. I laughed glancing at my somewhat amused love.

"She hasn't been this angry since the time Emmett and Rosalie fell through the ceiling," he chuckled at the memory. Ah good times, good times.

"EMMETT YOU ARE TO STAY AT LEAST TWENTY FEET AWAY FROM ROSALIE FOR TWO WEEKS!!! EDWARD YOU AREN'T ALLOWED ON YOUR PIANO FOR TWO WEEKS EITHER!!!"

"What difference does it make? Emmettt ma-" Edward attempted.

"YOU TWO!!! I recommend that you two get as far away from me as you can, right now," Esme interrupted. Rosalie, Jasper, and I all shivered. Heck I think I saw Carlisle wince.

"For our sake, I hope they don't tick off Esme anymore," Rosalie murmured.

"Yea, really. I pity the fool who annoys Esme right now."

"But Esme… I… please… Rosalie…."

"EMMETT SHUT UP!!!" Case and point. I pity the fool (Emmett).

"Where have you been?" Rosalie asked curious.

"Just taking care of some business and denying men's rights to reproduce… _ever_ again." Both Hales looked at me like I grew a third eye. I shrugged dancing up to my room. They'll find out someday. Tanya gave me a small grin from the bottom of the stairwell before running off to find Kate.

AN: Sorry about the delay, you can thank the holiday madness and school for that. Please review!


	6. Alice the Majesty of Christmas

Ah, the memories and we documented it all so we could all enjoy it for future amusement. What did we document you ask? Emmett's grounding day by day from his Rosalie. Even a year later it was still amusing as if it were yesterday.

Day #1: Emmett is pouting in the living room, arms crossed...

Day #5: Emmett was pretending like nothing was wrong and playing video games with the other boys. Although that was slightly unintelligent for him; spent time with the two people in the house who knew exactly what he was thinking or feeling.

Day #7: Emmett appeared like he was twitching, making it obvious to everyone he was losing it. Wait, it was obvious from day 1. And they said that I was the one who belonged in a mental home.

Day #9: Emmett looked like he could shed tears if he wasn't a vampire.

Day #10: Emmett was on his hands and knees begging Esme to lift the "curse" she put on him. Needless to say she had refused.

Day #11: Emmett was curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor looking one-hundred and fifty-three degrees beyond pathetic. Sweet amusement and Rosalie seemed to be enjoying herself. I mean, come on, she loves him and everything, but he's a bit pitiful sometimes.

Day #12: It looked like Emmett finally realized he only had two days or forty-eight hours left (the fact that we don't sleep almost doubled the amount of time that a normal human would have to suffer) and decided to look like nothing was wrong and go about life normally. In other words, he wanted to try to recover some of his lost dignity. Couldn't have that could we?

Day #13: Emmett looked like a child who was staring into a store full of toys, candy, and amusement park rides without any money or that was closed. Rosalie and I managed to slip out on Day 12 with Jasper and Edward's assistance without Emmett noticing us.

In fact, Emmett thought we were being kind and had stop torturing him. Hah! As if! Rosalie was standing at the top of the stairs in red frilly lingerie with Emmett practically drooling over her. Then Rosalie only laughed and ran back upstairs...erm...and had a moment...Emmett I think died...again

Day #14: At officially twelve o'clock AM, Edward had left to go hunting. Jazz left soon after the emotions were making him lose it. Even after a few hours, Carlisle, Esme and I had to leave as well. If it was possible, we would've all been sick.

Ah, good times, good times. Oh well, today is December 5th, time to put up the lights. I must have spent five hours┘ days picking out lights. I bounded easily from window to window, Jazz tossing up ringlets of lights up to me with deadly accuracy.

My visions weren't even needed to know where they would land, always perfectly in my open arms. Within a hour or two, the house had the appearance of a bizarre copy of the common description of Santa's home.

I had set Emmett and Edward to work, setting twelve foot candy canes into two rows lining our driveway. Carlisle had been assigned setting up the large inflatable of Santa, a snow man, and Mrs. Claus.

Rosalie was busy putting together a light up version of Santa's sleigh and reindeer and Esme was helping Jazz throw up more stuff to decorate the house with. Needless to say, I was pretty proud of myself.

"Alright your majesty of Christmas, can I please depart from Santa's yard workshop now? There's a game on!, Emmett yelled up to the roof after setting in the last of the candy canes.

"That's **MRS. Majesty of Christmas **to you insignificant elf!", I yelled at him, teasingly.

"You're one to call elf", Edward laughed securing the base of a red striped structure. Emmett simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright** MRS. Majesty of Christmas**, may your insignificant elf go watch his football now?". Ah, he was following the old rule of just play along with whatever I was playing at, and he would get what he wanted or more commonly get out of whatever quicker. Usually that is the case.

"Have you been a good little elf this year?", I snickered. Emmett opened his mouth to reply before Rosalie interrupted.

"No, he's been very naughty this year, haven't you dear?", Emmett shot her a pleading look to which she laughed.

"Hhhmmm," I pretended to ponder. "Alright, I'm feeling generous, and all the work is done so you are excused. Emmett was long gone before I could say another word. Edward chuckled under his breath but bounded inside after his older brother.

Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle scurried inside shortly after to entertain themselves in whatever way they felt. Jazz smiled up at me, holding out his arms to catch me. I could have easily leaped down on my feet and be unharmed; such a gentleman. I grinned, leaping down into his arms with a soft thud.

"Thanks love",I kissed his neck lightly. He laughed lightly, right as the vision hit me like a wrecking ball. Thirteen year-old Bella was also putting up lights, except obviously she did not have vampire grace and couldn't just walk on the roof.

A ladder, and a flimsy one that is. Oh great, Renee where on earth are you? The store, right, leaving your child on ladder? Good job. So the ladder, you guessed it, begins to tip causing Bella to land perfectly on her head and putting her coma. Joy. I swear Edward, you owe me HUGE when this girl is old enough to be your girlfriend and you get to take care of her.

"Alice?", I glanced at him. "Your emotions changed so quickly, you are worried. Do you need to leave again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I promise I'll be back again soon", I apologized as he set me on the ground. I swiftly kissed him on the cheek before dashing back through a snow coated America, down to a not so snow covered Arizona and close to Bella's house.

Bella was only now pulling out the feeble ladder and placing it against the base of the house. I frowned. This wouldn't be that easy. I mean I could catch her but there would be a few problems with that.

#1: I **REALLY** didn't need Bella having any more profiles of me than she needs to. She had one from she was five or six, and one where it was fairly dark and I had my hood up but still.

#2: To humans, I'm not exactly any softer than the concrete. It wouldn't make much difference if any from if she fell normally.

So that left me with a single problem: how will I help her? I can't just steal the ladder so she can't break her neck. I mean, I know how to be inconspicuous, our whole family does, except I don't think even us could find a way to walk around with a stolen ladder and not get a few strange stares.

Well we never needed to before. Suddenly I had a vision that normally would be quite pointless, yet it solved my problem of the moment. A large trampoline truck drove down the street.

Perfect! Some child down the street was getting a trampoline for Christmas. So what did I do? Leap in the middle of the street. The truck driver put on the horn, giving me the bird and cussing me out at the same time. I just smiled angelically at him bounding up the driver side.

"What is the big idea kid?", I ignored his anger, smiling as sweetly as possible.

"Hey, do you have any extra trampolines in your truck?"

"What do you think?! No, I only have enough for our three customers right now who all PRE-ordered theirs", My grin grew larger.

"How much is one of the trampolines you're delivering?", I aked.

"Well, they're all 12 ft, little less than 500 dollars, why do you ask little missy?"

What would you say if I told you I would pay you 5000 dollars if I could have it now?", His jaw dropped and it took him a moment to regain composure.

"I would say you're bluffing", he stated bluntly. I snickered, whipping out my wallet. Great thing about being a Cullen, 5000 dollars was practically pocket money. I withdrew five 1000 dollar bills.

"Am I still bluffing?", I chuckled waving the money in his face like I was hypnotizing him.

"So what do you say?", He nodded dumbly running to the back of the truck, lifting up the back. Quickly as if he was sure I would change my mind, he pulled out a box slightly larger than I was.

"Is that all you need miss?", he asked hauling the large box over his shoulder. Funny how quickly money can make people more polite.

"Yep, thanks for your help", I smiled giving him a small handshake leaving the five bills in his hand.

"Happy to be of service", he grinned staring only at the money in his hand and handing over the box. He seemed so enthralled that he didn't notice that like I said, the box was larger than I was yet I was carrying it around like it was as light as a feather.

Silently, I bounded away on the side of Bella's house. Okay, it's a nice 12 footer so there will be no problems with her missing the target. Although then there's the problem of setting up the lovely thing. Right, this was SO a better job for Rosalie.

Vision: I set it up upside down┘ oh wow. After a few tries at the structure I discovered this great solution; the directions which I actually I had noticed after my fourth try but I was having a moment. These metal things won't get the best of me! I mentally growled, fitting in the final piece.

"Woah! WOAH!" I heard Bella scream along with the squeaks as the ladder began to collapse. Just in time too; I picked up the trampoline, sprinting to the front of the house, and dropped it next to the ladder and returned to the side of the house within milliseconds.

"AHH!!!" Bella screamed as she fell face first into the black mat and bouncing back about 20 ft back into the air. If Bella wasn't in pain, this would be hilarious. She must have bounced six times before she finally settled on top of trampoline. A few moments later, Renee's blue Bentley drove up.

"Honey?", Renee called as she was getting out of her car. "I got the extra lights you needed, they only had red and gr-", she stopped as she stared at Bella sprawled across the large trampoline.

"OH HONEY!! How did you know I wanted a trampoline for Christmas?! It's a little early sweetie but I love it!! Thank you so much!!", she squealed kicking off her shoes and leaping up onto the side and jumping, bouncing Bella....Again.

Errmm....I didn't....I don't....ummm...You're welcome?", Bella stumbled over her words debating if she should tell her mother the truth and that to her knowledge, the trampoline appeared out of thin air or if she should accept the credit for a very early Christmas present.

"Thank you sweetie! I love it!", Renee squealed. Am I the only one who thinks that this is a bit of role reversal of parent versus child relationships?

"No problem mom, I'm going to go inside and take a nap."

"What? I thought you wanted to string the rest of the lights?", Renee asked.

"I will later, ugh...my head hurts", Bella moaned, rubbing her head and finally getting off the trampoline.

"Did you hit your head again?"

"Something like that", she mumbled and pushed open the door, leaving Renee to enjoy her gift. I spent the rest of the way running home, laughing getting home just in time to fulfill my vision. Nailing Emmett in the face with a snowball the size of the trampoline. That'll teach him to disrespect the Majesty of Christmas.

AN: What can I say? I've read too many fanfictions on Christmas for me not to have one chapter that's Christmas based. Thanks to my new beta Water Droplets! Please leave a review and I'll start working on the next chapter.


	7. Alice the Destroyer of Escalators

Ah the Christmas Season! I already had picked out presents for the family, for both Jazz and I. It seemed like I was the only one around here who took Christmas seriously. After decades of running out of present ideas and enough money to buy whatever we wanted without having to have people buy it for us, the gifts seemed much more like they belonged in a white elephant game; except it was all millionaires who were playing.

So in the end, mostly it was couples who buy for other couples except Edward and Tanya, and Kate and Irina who bought gifts together. Rosalie was getting an Indonesia ruby necklace and earrings that went with her red strapless silk dress Emmett got her. Where did Emmett acquire such brains? No worries, our favorite buffoon is still a hopeless buffoon. He recruited Kate, Irina, Tanya, Esme, and I (in other words every female in the house) to help him find a gift for his Rosie. Jazzy didn't even bother to try to be secretive about my gift. He had gotten me a pearl necklace from Japan, except here's the thing; he didn't buy it. He actually went to Japan and got the pearls from the ocean (thank our ability to not have to breathe). I nearly attacked him at the door (or at least he said I did, I only was hugging him).

As usual I was running around in my little elf costume (I swear not slutty, Rose has one of those in her closet). This place still needed a few finishing touches with lights and such. Even though EMMETT though I wasn't going to be done until each of the family looked like a living (okay maybe not living) moving Christmas tree. Rosalie sometimes helps me along with Esme who can usually con Carlisle into helping us. Edward usually just got a kick out of Rosalie, Irina, Kate, and Tanya all forcing Emmett to hold something or to make him hold us up. That is, until we recruited him as well but he was usually courteous enough not to whine too much.

"Okay… and perfect!" I chirped happily as I placed the star upon our eleven foot high tree. "Thanks Jazzy!" I smiled sitting on his shoulders which made me tall enough to fix the star. There are advantages with having a tall strong husband. He snickered before lowering me down into his arms and kissing me lightly. I giggled lightly against his lips before the vision took me again.

Bella was groaning about shopping… again. She must really hate shopping… That'll change because she's never gone shopping with me. Right? Rhetorical question. Anyway, her mother stepped into a Bath and Body Work's, something about her bizarre obsession with cherry blossom lotion. When her mother asked her what she liked she mumbled something about orange blossom, lilac, freesia, or roses. I would have to remember all of those for future reference, that is if she lives that long.

Her mother jumps up and down like a little girl dragging her daughter towards the escalator. Everything seems to be going well… until a particularly rude man dressed in a fancy looking suit (really it's not it's a very cheap suit I mean come on only 4000 dollars!) and a briefcase bumps Bella enough that she trips trying to catch herself, proceeding falling down face first… Oh crap…

My lips froze against my love's kiss. He frowned pulling back at my sudden change in reaction and emotion. "What's wrong?" My eyes continued to widen in horror as Bella's frozen body lay limply on the floor with her mother crying over her. "Do you have to leave?" I nodded quickly almost jumping right out of his arms until I saw his expression. It wasn't suspicious or angry… just hurt… We never had kept secrets from each other before. It broke my heart, no matter how painful, he had told me everything about his past. I hadn't much to tell since I couldn't remember my human life, but I told him about all my visions about the Cullen's and Tanya's families. How could I do this to him?

"Jazz," I whispered wrapping my arms around his shoulders, or at least the best I could besides the height differences. "Okay, as soon as I get home again, I'll tell you where I've been going. I promise, it's hurting me too much to keep this from you." He managed to summon up a forced smile.

"I'm fine really, do what you have to do," he said almost everything word a struggle.

"No, this has been a secret for too long. I'll tell you when I get home." He nodded kissing me on the forehead. I danced to the door but before I knew it, Edward was blocking the way scrutinizing my every expression and I'm guessing thought. Why did he have to be so fast?

"Now where are _you_ going?" he half snarled. I gulped back a gasp to grab my composure. I opened my mouth to reply before he interrupted me. "Think very carefully before you answer, I've seen the girl that was lying on the ground with a woman lying over her. Who is she?"

"She was a distant relative of mine, sister's aunt's cousin's brother-in-law's niece. She's in a witness protection program, and I enrolled to protect her. Long story." By his expression, he didn't believe me.

"No, I don't believe you," he hissed between his teeth. "Tell me what's going on,_** now**_," he snarled grabbing my arm lightly. Before I could even form a coherent thought, Jasper was by my side and Edward was slammed against the wall. Wow, I love this man.

"**Leave**. _Her_. _**Alone**_," Jasper growled furious. Number 2 rule of the Cullen house: Never hurt or threaten me while Jasper is around. "_**Understand**_?" Edward nodded quickly wriggling out of Jasper's hold. One day you'll thank me for this, I thought to him. He shrugged before turning away and running out the back door to go hunting. Jasper glared after him, love our family he does, but when it comes to me he'll rip anybody's head off. He turned to me, his eyes softening considerably. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course Jazzy," I smiled. "Thanks for that though, I can't tell Edward what I'm doing most importantly." He smiled weakly.

"Keeping a secret from a mind reader, anything else you would like to take on that is nearly impossible?" Oh if only he knew… Keeping this girl alive IS impossible.

"I'll explain later, I promise," I kissed him quickly before bounded back to the mall in Arizona. I took up a position outside the store while Renee was still picking through all the lotions and body washes and Bella had the bored 'please have mercy on me and let's leave soon look'. It looked a lot like what Jasper, Emmett, and Edward looked like Rosalie and I took them out shopping. Okay, there are several things I could do. I could try to delay Renee with her lotion sorting. No, that's out because I need to avoid as much direct contact as possible as it wouldn't be normal to have my hood up here and Bella I know isn't dumb. Next, I could mess with the rude business man. No probably not because I can't draw much attention to myself and tripping him or hitting him in the head isn't exactly discreet.

Wait, Bella can't fall down the escalator if there isn't an escalator to fall down. I bounded down the escalator myself and down to the side. I hope all those years having visions of Rosalie taking tests in mechanics paid off. First I bounded up to the side of the wall where the video cameras were and unplugging it. Didn't need anybody seeing me dismantle an escalator, or more importantly that I COULD dismantle an escalator. I unceremonially pulled a slate of metal out of the escalator revealing the complex of motors. Directly in front of me was what I think was called the return wheel with the inner rail and chain guide surrounding it with the steps circling back around. Looking up to make sure nobody was on the escalator (didn't want to be killing anybody while trying to save Bella), I reeled back my fist slamming it into the return wheel. The stairs instantly stopped and became lopsided and out of control.

Carefully I placed the slate back into the hole, moving my hands fast enough to heat up the sides, melting them back in. Luckily by the time the noise was starting to draw attention, I was out of the way and turning around like I was just as shocked as the rest of the customers. Security came running staring stupidly at the escalator trying to believe what was right before their eyes.

More and more people were gathering around the broken escalator, like they were hypnotized or something. Come on people, have more common sense than that! Don't you have better things to do? Vision: …. Apparently they really don't. I snickered almost silently, humans were such bizarre creatures. They are drawn like a magnet to anything out of the ordinary. I stared up to the upper floor where I could barely make out Bella and Renee through the crowds of people. Bella was dragging Renee out the exit of the mall as Renee desperately attempted to see what was going on.

"We're suffering from some minor problems in west wing, and until we know the causes of these problems, we would like everyone to please exit the building in a calm and orderly fashion." Same human behavior, watch something interesting, then get away as quickly as possible when there is possible danger. I think someone almost ran over me in the process of running… He'll have a nasty bruise on his right shoulder and stomach tomorrow and he won't be man enough to say he got them from running into a little girl. Actually he'll tell everybody he got into a street fight with three goons and barely made it out with his life… Nice. After a while, with only a few stray shoppers running out, I quietly walked out the door.

"Young lady," one of the guards in a disgusting uniform called.

"Hhmm?" I asked innocently. One advantage about being so pixie like, nobody ever suspects you of anything. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Did you see anything happen?" he asked sternly. I can't get over it, those black pants…. And that belt and tie… Ohhh… It's a crime.

"What? Of course not! I'm guessing there was somebody in the middle of the night who rigged the escalator to blow at a certain time." He looked skeptical.

"But it looked like the wheel was well…. I know you're going to think I'm insane but it looked like somebody punched it and the camera was unplugged so I don't think it was rigged."

"Well was the camera plugged in all along? There are ways to record the mall at night with nobody around and play it back so it looks like its working fine. Also, somebody maybe set off something from one side which makes it look like it was attacked from one side." Another one of the guards in those suits raised his eyebrows.

"You know Steve, this girl might be onto something. What's your name?"

"Mary," I replied smiling brightly. It wasn't exactly lying, my name is Mary Alice.

"Nice to meet you Mary, don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Oh I'm just visiting a friend," I smiled. "Oh well, I have to get going," I announced just as he looked ready to ask who I was visiting. As soon as I reached the door, I was sprinting again back through to Alaska. Jasper was waiting on the porch, his head lying on his arms on top of his legs.

"Alice," he murmured holding out his arm to me. I grinned crawling into his arms.

"Come on, we have to get out of mind shot of Edward," I smirked hopping up. We ran I'm guessing twenty miles into the mountains, probably not necessary but we didn't how well Edward was attuned to our minds. I sat down on a snow covered rock staring out onto the distant northern lights. Jasper leaned against a pine tree waiting patiently for me to begin. "Alright… The reason why I've been running off every couple years is… well I found a girl who was meant for Edward." Jasper's eyebrows shot up, his bright topaz eyes widened. "I know I know, but it's true."

He took a deep breath, "So what does this all have to do with running off all the time?"

"Well you see, she lives in Arizona and she is the most injury or life threatening prone girl I've ever seen in my life. I've been running down there every time she is in danger. In other words I'm keeping her alive until Edward can take over."

"Wow, now I see why you were keeping it from everybody. If Edward caught word or thought of this."

"I know it's ruined, that's why I didn't tell Emmett. Tanya guessed it, but didn't really know the details. I know the family is suspicious already, the only reason Carlisle and Esme haven't questioned me about it is because I didn't originate from their family and they think that I have to take care of old friends of something. Rosalie thought I really did belong in a mental home," I continued only interrupted by Jasper's small hiss. "Emmett will just use any reason at all to annoy Edward. Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar don't know enough about our family affairs to understand what is abnormal and not. Edward thinks I'm crazy, but he knows I have my reasons and he wants to know why. He's more and more suspicious everyday."

"Don't worry I'll make sure Edward stops pestering you."

"Thanks Jazzy, I can always count on you."

AN: Well if that didn't take me long enough…. Sorry school is my downfall. Anyway thanks to OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo for the escalator idea.


	8. Alice the Game Hunter

Aw, little Bella turned fifteen a week ago. Ah only about two more years of running back and forth, and Edward will finally take over the duty of taking care of little Bella. Well, last year was the year Bella put her foot down and said she no longer will visit Forks and decided to visit California for a week. Wow, I know California has great shopping but honestly I don't think I've ever been down there. Probably something to do with how much sun they get down there. Anyways so Bella and Charlie seem both to get along well enough, although it's slightly bothering that Bella detests Forks that badly. I'm not exactly sure how I would convince her to come to Forks if she changed her mind, my visions (no matter what Carlisle, Jasper, and the family say) are very subjective.

Edward to an extent, let up on me about spilling what is going on. Maybe he just learned to accept the fact that I don't plan on telling him anything… I mean the fact that Jasper has been glaring at him may have a little tiny piece in it, but I'm sure he would've accepted that fact without Jazz's help. Okay maybe not… Does it kill to have some faith in your younger brother? Or… older brother depending on perspective.

"What do you think?" Rosalie chirped holding up my fingers delicately. It was kind of a tradition, Rosalie and I would go to one of our rooms and have sisterly bonding time; you know pedicures, manicures, watching chick flicks, and well… we stay up late laughing and talking but I don't think the staying up late really counts. Actually sometimes Esme comes up and joins us sometimes. The guys go watch football (who saw that coming besides me?), play video games, make bets, and have bizarre conversions that I don't even want to try to follow or understand. I stopped trying after I deciphered something Emmett said about Rosalie, trust me you do NOT want to hear it.

"Well do you like it?" she gestured to the intricate swirls and shapes of white and silver on blue background that would be impossible for humans without the use of twenty-three different styles of brushes in four different sizes which Rose managed with three different color nail paint bottles.

"Yep!" I squealed staring at all the styles with each nail different. The only thing that we ever kept the same during these pedicures was one basic design on our left ring finger. I would always put a small heart with Em & Rose in the center. I would always have a heart with Jazz & Al in the center. The guys always got a nice little ego boost from that. "You like yours?" I had used a color scheme of black and gold on red, my favorite being the ring finger that I put the most effort into. A small snow leopard with a bear lying beside it; she loved it apparently so much that she drew a lynx with a hawk beside it. I had a vision right there with a vampire Bella beside us, with me drawing a small mountain lion lying next to a small lamb. I smiled glancing at my nails. "You like yours?"

"Of course," she grinned mussing my short inky black hair. "Now shall we go interrupt those boys?" I smirked as we crept down the stairs coming upon the sight of the guys whose attention belonged fully and only to the television and the football teams. We moved so often that we overall didn't root for any team in particular. That is, if Rose or me made a comment (in our minds or out loud) about the cuteness of one of the star players. If that was the case then apparently that team was terrible and hated throughout the family. Interesting coincidence right?

_'Edward, keep quiet and we won't attack you too.' _I warned in my mind. One side of Edward's mouth turned upwards before giving a slight nod of his head which luckily Jasper and Emmett didn't notice. _'Thanks little bro.' _The smile stretched up higher. Even though I was hiding something from him, he was for his own good and he was still my friend and brother.

"RAH!" We yelled attacking both of them, and within seconds and with the element of surprise (and luck) we had both of them pinned on their stomachs and their arms behind them. Emmett huffed struggling slightly against Rosalie's iron grip. I'm not exactly sure how, but Rosalie has spent enough time with Emmett that she's figured out how to pin him and he can't use his strength to help. How? Don't ask me, all I know is, is that Jasper usually lets me win but over time I also found ways to pin him.

"Edward," Emmett snarled as he noticed Edward doubled over laughing. "You knew." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of annoyance. Emmett struggled even harder only resulting in jostling Rosalie slightly. Jasper playfully fought back but didn't really put forth any effort into it.

"Of course he knew," I giggled.

"It really stinks for you that Edward doesn't have a mate who would attack him too so he would warn you all," Rosalie laughed. Jasper and I froze almost noticeably. Edward stopped laughing as well. Denying it he did, but he wanted somebody there for him… even if he didn't know it himself, I knew; I mean after all I know all. Don't say a word, I'm having a moment.

"Oh well, I'm off to go hunting. Anybody want to come?" Edward asked.

"Well I WOULD, but there seems to be a little problem on my back…" Emmett snickered.

"Rose let him go," Edward commanded playfully. Rose shrugged rolling off him, chuckling. I laughed allowing Jasper his arms back. He grinned standing up to his full height just as Rosalie disappeared upstairs and Emmett darted after Edward.

"You want to come with us?" Such a gentleman, my southern officer, he's always so courteous. "You look thirsty," he murmured tracing the lines underneath my eyes. That's when the vision hit me; Bella was in California with her father. They were… fishing? I never remember Bella saying she enjoyed the hunting of fish by the way of the rod… Oh wait that's because she doesn't like it. She was probably doing this for her father's sake.

Charlie looked like he was reeling in a large trout. Huh, never really ever liked trout. Jasper somewhat enjoyed salmon and sharks. I guess I never really liked seafood in my human life either. Anyway they spent three days near the Sierra national park and then they visited Los Angeles together. Bella appeared really bored sitting a few yards away… next to a large basket of turkey sandwiches. Oh wow… Please tell me this isn't headed where I think it's headed. I heard a large growl from in my vision. Bella whirled around to see a black bear staring right at her. Luckily I don't think Bella is stupid and begins to back up, not so smart though bringing the basket with her. The bear sniffed the air again snarling and then lunged. It was obvious he only wanted the food, it was just Bella was in the way, if only that made a difference. Bella's screams echoed in my mind as the vision went black.

"Alice?" Jasper shook me lightly on the shoulders. My fear must have been obvious to him… as it always was. "Go, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Jazz," I murmured kissing him on the cheek. We both sprinted out the door parting ways of north and south. After cautiously making my way through California and its sunny-ness, I made it to the part of the forest where Bella and Charlie were. No wonder that bear found them, I could smell that turkey from five miles away. My acute hearing picked up their conversion of Bella's pretended interest and Charlie's enthusiasm, then the bear's loud snarls. So what… I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves…. Okay sorry about that, blame Emmett's obsession with P!nk. So what should I do? I can't exactly just walk out there and announce "Oh you're about to be eaten by a bear so I would recommend getting rid of the turkey or leaving… NOW." Yea, people frown on that, and it's still pretty warm so I would be considered a creeper if I was to walk over there with my hood all the way up. Not to mention again, my profile should be kept on the down low.

"So you see you reel in the fish like this…." Oh Charlie, Charlie. What are we going to do with you? Other than watch you bore Bella's brains out. Once I'm allowed to be friends with her, I'll show her how to have fun… Parties and shopping! Wait, one problem at a time. Okay bear… bear…. Oh wait, duh… I'm thirsty anyway.

I bounded silently through the woods behind the bear. I purposefully snapped a twig with my foot because I was upwind from the creature. It turned and growled at me, exposing its sharp teeth which would send shivers up the spine of a human. Quickly seeing it wouldn't attack on its own, I scooped a stone flinging it so it would barely graze the bear's shoulder, more only making it angry. We weren't cruel to our food, unless you were Emmett with a Grizzly. He never really got fully over that defeat to that bear. Actually he was obsessed enough that he tracked back down the bear that nearly caused his death and has its pelt lying at the foot of his bed. Rosalie shockingly didn't throw a fit about it, probably because it was similar to how she needed to go back and kill those lowlifes who ruined her life. Just closure from their human lives I guess.

Anyway, the bear snarled as I threw another stone grazing the other shoulder, drawing a little blood. Enough that made me in an already thirsty state, made my instincts kick in. The bear lunged forward just in time for it to grasp nothing but air, with me already in the tree above. A moment later and I was on its back, my teeth on the back of its throat. Its death came quickly and the blood filled my tiny body almost completely. It was always a bizarre feeling right after you hunted, the fire in your throat has decreased a good deal but you almost feel bloated. I quickly disposed of the body before dashing back to the creek where Charlie was fishing. I stared into the water rinsing off my hands from the blood and wiping a little off my lips. My eyes were almost perfect topaz again. There was something to be said for being so tiny, you don't have to hunt as often. Emmett has to hunt almost triple what I have to before he is fully satiated.

I began bounding back home, seeing no future danger to Bella, (well okay she falls in the creek but Charlie fishes her back out easily). I slowed slightly in Forks since it already was pouring rain. There was something to be said for this town and how easy it would be for a group of vampires to live there. I ended up lying on the beach since usually our kind can't lie on a beach without being noticed. Suddenly I heard voices.

"Hey leave us alone!" It was a somewhat husky voice, yet young, in his early teens I guessed. I took to the trees, making sure my scent was upwind to them. Three Native American boys all appearing around twelve and thirteen, although their height could cast the allusion that they really were older, were all glaring at three boys of the same race who looked maybe sixteen or so.

"Yea! Get out of our faces!" One of the boys flanking the leader shouted.

"And who's going to make us?" An older boy asked.

"Sam seriously it wasn't us who stole your stuff," the leader of the band of younger boys snarled. He seemed to have a level enough head, maybe a temper but at least he made an effort to control it.

"Can it Jake, you have no proof, Billy had no idea where you were."

"You have no proof it was us either Paul," Jake snarled.

"Hey Sam, let's just head home. This is getting ridiculous," the guy to Sam's left shrugged trying to calm things down.

"Shut up Jared, those three are thieves and they know it," Paul hissed.

"And to think, we're supposed to be led by this kid," Sam muttered under his breath. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I don't lead unless I have to," he said quietly.

"Unless you have to," I whispered no louder than the wind around me. I couldn't see their futures for whatever reason which I still have to explain to the family but that can wait till later. For some reason I just have a feeling that those words would mean something in the future. Sam seemed like a decent guy, but quick to accuse and stubborn. Well before I go… I sprinted up to the houses and borrowing a pail. I could always fill this with sea water… but where was the fun in that? Well this is a forest right? I dropped down to the forest ground and follow the scent… trust me it wasn't difficult to find my goal. I grabbed a skunk from behind his front legs dangling him above my pail. After a few more trials like this, I returned to find a few punches had been thrown by each party. Jake would have a bruise on his shoulder along with one of his friends, although Paul was going to have a nice black eye for a while.

"You all are nothing but good for nothing thieves," Paul growled. I snickered from the top of the canopy dumping the contents on the older kid's heads aiming mostly for Paul and Sam. Jared seemed like an alright type of guy. For good measure I deposited one of the skunks behind them to have something to blame. Jake and his friends howled with laughter holding their noses. Sam, Paul, and Jared were far less than amused using language you generally don't hear outside of locker rooms.

I laughed all the rest of the way to Alaska. I knew I would get back moments before the guys did, which would work to my advantage. I plopped myself down on the couch with a book that Jasper had said was well written.

"We're home!" Emmett yelled making an overdone entrance as he always does. Rosalie ran to the door to greet him with an also overdone make out. Edward entered after them looking nauseated.

"You alright baby bro?" I snickered. He smiled in my direction that was new usually he looked like he hated my guts. He laughed messing with my hair.

"I don't hate you Alice," he chuckled. "If you're wondering, Emmett is thinking completely inappropriate thoughts about Rosalie."

"They are married Edward," I snickered. "But think of how I feel, I get to SEE what happens with those two." An expression of mock horror and disgust passed across his face.

"Oh you POOR thing! I get to hear Emmett's fantasies about my sister, then Rosalie's about my brother."

"Okay, we equally have it bad," I laughed Jasper slinking into the room. His expression was unreadable.

"Oh gosh," Edward muttered.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say Emmett's and Rosalie's emotions are getting to be a little too much." Huh what? What is he…. Oh…. _OH… _Gotcha… Jasper wordlessly threw me over his shoulder, sheesh what happened to my good gentleman? Right he was around a horny Emmett…

"See you later Alice," Edward laughed.

"Bye Edward," I chuckled as Jasper pulled me into his arms so he could stare into my eyes. He frowned titling his head to one side. I couldn't quite puzzle what his thoughts were, at times like this I wish I had Edward's gift. "What's on your mind?"

"When did you go hunting?" he asked. It was only then that I noticed he was staring at my golden eyes which recently had been pitch black.

"I'll explain later, I've been busy with a black bear and skunks." He raised an eyebrow but something nothing more on the subject. I had plenty of time to explain wild situations with bears later.

AN: That was a very long chapter for me… Usually I only have 2000 words or at least that's my min. This one had around 2,700. Okay so if you all could do me a favor and vote on my poll on where you would like my story to end, that would be awesome! Thank you to everyone who gave be great reviews! Please review and vote!


	9. Alice the Crowbar Handler

At long last, Bella is sixteen, and I only have to deal with one more year of babysitting. Oh well, it's worth it. My younger brother deserves the somebody to love too. Jasper has been nothing but supportive and understanding about the whole situation. Luckily Edward hasn't found it in either of our thoughts… yet. Tanya has also kept quiet about the whole deal which I'm thankful for. Of course this whole thing will bother Bella later, what with humans thinking we're perfection and everything. Yea we kinda figured out what guys thought about me and Rosalie when we went to school and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper started hissing. It wasn't pretty, especially for the guy who slapped my butt. I think he may still be breathing through a tube and that was thirty years ago. The guys (especially Jasper) overreacted jus the tiniest bit, but he lost most of his memory so nobody would ask many questions.

What are we doing now? Well it started with…

"FOUR!!!" Rosalie yelled before launching a snowball the size of a large house at Edward then one Emmett, moving on to Jazz. How she pulled this off? The dark side of electrical engineering is what she told me when she was re-wiring a normally harmless water gun (actually she was using a total of 24 different guns and somehow were fusing them together). Our agreement, I wouldn't rat her out with my visions and she wouldn't attack me as well. Rosalie began laughing as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all mock glared at us from beneath an avalanche worthy pile of snow. I chuckled reaching up to give Rosalie a high five.

"You're going to pay for that!" Emmett bellowed heaving up a pile of snow about the size of a mansion. By the time he was ready to aim, we were long gone running down into the mountains with the guys hot on our tails. The only one among them that could outrun us was Edward, but we had a head start and I don't think he had the same competition spirit as Jazz and Emmett. In other words, he didn't have to deal with his wife throwing snowballs at him. At least not yet… Vision: Bella and I have snow ball death machines as well as Rosalie. Oh yea, this will be fun. Especially with capture the flag, that game gets violent… Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Eleazar against Me, Rose, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate. Irina and Esme usually sat out, unless one of the girls was out somewhere. Really any of the boys except Emmett has gotten the flag before, most commonly Edward (because of mind reading and speed) and Eleazar because of his experience and skill. Tanya and I usually get the flag first mostly because we serve as a tag team.

"Good job Rose," I mumbled sarcastically as a snowball flew by my head. She laughed climbing up one of the many mountains quickly. Vision: she was doing me the favor of trying to lead the guys away so I could get away. That was really unusual for Rose… usually she would probably throw me into them or trip me (if that was possible for a vampire). I darted left, leaping as far as I could to cover my scent. Hopefully Jasper and Edward are just following Emmett who was following Rose.

I heard footsteps and rocks falling… Wow Emmett must be leading them. Two pairs of footsteps… What?... But there's…

"GAH!" I yelled as I was scooped into Jasper's arms. "JAZZ!!"

"How did you not see that coming?" he laughed, holding me in his arms like in cage.

"I don't know… How did I NOT see that coming?"

"Last second decision, I found your scent and tracked you down before you could focus," he snickered before pressing his cold lips against my neck. I laughed kissing him passionately before we were interrupted by a certain somebody… that somebody happened to be Emmett.

"ROSALIE!!!" He yelled I think creating a hole in the ozone. I snickered, our big brother. Jasper laughed. The noise that followed was almost similar to an earthquake.

"I probably should go make sure everything is okay over there," Jasper laughed as one of the mountains I had seen Rosalie climbing started shaking. "I think Emmett is having a tantrum."

"Really? I didn't notice from the shaking mountain," I shook my head in amusement. He smirked plopping me back on the ground and running after Emmett who had Edward hot on his heels also trying to calm him down. Somehow I think Jazz will be more successful in that category than Edward. Suddenly another vision took my mind.

Bella was staring awkwardly outside a house, sitting on the stairs twirling a pair of car keys in her fingers. Bright lights and loud rap music was blaring from inside. A girl maybe seventeen or so with dyed blonde hair and her brown roots showing stumbled out from around the side of the house, beer can in hand.

"Come on Bellaay," she slurred horribly mispronouncing her name. "Wow, what a night…" she smiled dreamily. "Ah Greg…" she hiccupped. Bella stared blankly at her still holding the keys tightly. Come on Bella, you know better than this… You lived with a cop for crying out loud! "Do you need a ride home Bellaay?" Bella shook her head quickly. Good good, just say no.

"Oh come on!" a guy who looked equally drunk staggered after Lucy with his zipper undone. Classy. "Don't be stubborn, I hate stubborn girls… Right Luc?"

"I know it baby," Lucy smiled laying her arm across his shoulders and kissing him sloppily. If I could vomit, I would be right now. Bella looked like she was making an attempt to hold down anything in her stomach. "Come on Bellaay *hic*, everything *hic* will be *hic* alright… *hic*" Lucy reassured (or undermine depending on perspective) grabbing Bella's arm while Greg grabbed the other stumbling drunkenly into the black Honda. Bella sighed climbing in the back probably going with the idea 'Nothing will happen to me, but I'll NEVER do something like this again'. No Bella no… Lucy stumbled into the driver seat with Greg in the shotgun. I shook my head repeatedly, no Bella stop them. All I could see from the vision as it was fading was the headlights of the oncoming car and hear the skidding wheels along with their screams.

And once again, I was in the snowy mountains of Denali with my family without a care in the world. I nearly was screaming myself. It was obvious, this vision was going to come true… _soon_. I didn't stop to ask questions, I just ran. I may not be able to save Bella from everything that conspires against her, but I won't let her go out like this. It was mere minutes before I was in front of the house. I checked my watch, two minutes before they were going to get into the car and eight minutes until the crash. I frowned; this was going to be harder. It wasn't as if I could cripple their car, that wouldn't solve anything. They would just have someone as equally drunk drive them home, and people would ask a few questions if every car around here had been fooled with. Well, Bella isn't drunk so she could drive home. It's just Lucy and Greg… I need to pull them out of the equation but how? I saw them come from the side of the house.

I leaped up to the roof the house next door, that's when I remembered too late how Greg's zipper was undone when he came around to the front of the house. I honestly think I vomited in my mouth; I had complained up and down about having visions of Carlisle and Esme then Rosalie and Emmett in… situations. Right now, I would take them one hundred times over if I could only erase that picture of Lucy and Greg from my memory.

"I love you Greg," Lucy whispered. Greg smirked pulling his pants back up. Jerk, I spat in my thoughts. Now all of Edward's lectures about how women should be treated with dignity finally made sense. Lucy pulled her shirt back on, pulling her skirt back down and fixing her hair before beginning to stumble over to Bella. No! I wanted to shout. Greg… first you fool a girl into thinking she loves you just to get into her pants and now you will be the cause of Bella's death. I wanted to take a crowbar to his head… Wait… that's it! If they were knocked out, Bella could drive unconscious Lucy home safe and sound. I swung down from my perch, and sprinting to the garage coming upon the tool box. Perfect, I grinned holding up a long crowbar. Swinging up to the top of the house next door and down again, I managed to cut off Lucy and Greg.

"Who are-" she began before the piece of metal came into contact with her forehead. I tried to control my blow just enough so that it would knock her out and her memory fuzzy but wouldn't give her brain damage.

"LUC! What did you-" Greg shouted before he met a similar fate as Lucy. Heh, I may have applied a bit more power with him. Just enough to delete the last four years out of his memory, not that bad right? Both crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" I yelled impersonating Lucy's voice. I heard Bella's scream as she raced over to her aid. I grinned leaping up onto the roof. Bella raced over, aided by a few other somber kids. Soon the ambulance was buzzing down the streets, taking both in stretchers into the vehicle. They would deal with being in trouble for drinking later. Bella sighed pulling the keys out of her pocket and driving away in her car. She would be safe and get home alright, I knew it.

I sprinted back home, dancing into the doorway. Before I knew it, I was face to face with the entire family… a few of them glaring at me.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Rosalie yelled. "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!!! WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! WE WERE READY TO CALL IN VAMPIRES FROM ALL OVER THE PLACE TO FIND YOU! AND YET HERE YOU ARE JUST PRANCING IN HERE!!" I flinched. I hadn't really been paying attention to my future with the family here. Esme and Carlisle looked concerned. Edward was glowering along with Rosalie. Emmett wasn't exactly glaring, but he didn't look happy either. Jasper… looked like he had just gone through one of the most hellish hours in his undead life. "WELL?! WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU?!"

"I… I…" I stammered trying to cover my thoughts by constructing up a completely fake excuse for my absence which Edward would know was a lie, but it wouldn't matter as long as he didn't figure out where I had been.

"Honey is everything alright?" Esme asked patiently. Rosalie sneered.

"Hell, she doesn't care about us. She's just acting selfish, and a little brat. She thinks just because she has all those visions that she can do whatever she wants. Look here Alice, I know you weren't raised in a family but there are standards. But how would you know? You never had a family," Rosalie jeered. I didn't need to cover my thoughts now; the shock took over my mind. "You don't even act like you are a part of this one." I couldn't do anything but turn and sprint out the door. I knew I wanted to help my younger brother but how far was I willing to take this? Would I break my own bonds with the family? Just to keep a human girl who only had a sliver of possibly of becoming a vampire and part of our family, alive?

"Rose, that was just cruel," I heard from the house. I almost thought it was Jasper before the voice finally registered with my mind. "Just because you have been here longer doesn't make you rule over her," Edward snarled. I continued to run, over banks until I was at the peak of one of the mountain ranges before hugging my knees to my body. I just wanted to be alone… I heard distant footsteps down at the base of the mountain. Two pairs, Jasper and Edward I was pretty sure. They both knew I would come down when I was ready. I wasn't ready to face them or anybody yet… I just wanted to be alone. If only Rosalie knew that the very fact that I was doing this proved I wanted to be in this family more than ever.

AN: Well this was more sad than the other chapters and not quite as funny, but it works out in the story. So far in the polls, people want to see it through the series. So get your votes in! Please review!


	10. Alice the Matchmaker

I continued to rock back and forth on the top of the mountain until finally I think Jasper sensed me calming down and both of them ran up to the summit. I felt Jasper's arm hook around my tiny body pulling me close to him even in curled into a ball form. I still refused to look up, shaking slightly from dry sobbing as I heard Edward sit down beside me.

"Alice?" Edward asked quietly. "I just want you to know, Rosalie doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. You know that we all think the world of you." I looked up slightly to see him grin. "Even if you are an annoying mess, you're our annoying mess."

"It's just I never meant…" I sobbed uncurling a little to lean into Jasper.

"We know Al," Edward murmured placing his hand on my shoulder. "I was also wrong to question you, if you don't want to tell us what's going on, well we'll just guess you know what you're doing." Jasper smiled kissing the top of my head. "And on top of that, Carlisle and Esme are giving the lecture of their lives to Rose. Even Emmett didn't think she was right to say those things to you, and when Emmett disagrees with her about something, you know something is up." I sat up grinning.

"Thanks guys, I needed that," I stated smiling weakly. "Should I be ready for the worst when I get back to the house?"

"I would love to see anybody try to say something to you," Edward snickered. "Jasper nearly tore Rosalie's head off before we followed you out here." I glanced up at Jasper who smiled weakly. "I learned the hard way not to mess with you."

"Thank you Edward," I smiled leaping forward and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He snickered mussing my hair. "You're the best… younger erm… older… brother anybody could ask for." He and Jasper laughed.

"Come on, we've got to face them at one point or another," Edward sighed pulling me to my feet.

"Great, Rose is going to accuse me of having body guards," I groaned rubbing my temples.

"How do you kn- oh right," Edward replied. "Oh well, she'll deal with it, she usually has Emmett as a body guard." Together we all sprinted down the mountain into our house again. Carlisle and Esme still appeared to be enthralled in their 'lecture of their lives' with Rosalie. Emmett was sitting quietly (for once) at the bottom of the stairs. Most of Tanya's family was hovering nearby trying to find out what was going on or staring at either me or Rosalie. Rosalie glared up at me from where she was sitting on the large couch. Before I could even begin to return that glare, two hisses erupted from both my right and left. Rosalie instantly turned her glare to both Edward and Jasper which failed miserably resulting in her staring at the floor.

I smiled hooking arms with my two boys, escorting me upstairs. Rose could get over herself, eventually anyway… It doesn't matter, we have forever.

_**1 month later…**_

Alright Bella is in her sophomore year but we have to set the tables for Bella and Edward to meet.

"So, our next order of business, where will we move now?" Carlisle asked. "Floor's open to suggestions." Him and Esme stood against the wall next to the coffee table. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled into the couch. I was sitting on the floor in Jasper's lap with Edward to our left.

"I want to go to Las Vegas!" Emmett boomed making us raise our eyebrows. "What? They've got some awesome gambling?"

"Yes Emmett, but it also means on average we could walk around during the day about 73 days a year," Edward sighed at our brother's stupidity.

"Know it all," Emmett mumbled.

"Emmett I know that because I actually READ books, most people don't generally think of the least cloudy cities in the USA on a daily basis," Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's unsaid thoughts.

"Okay…" Carlisle mumbled. "Any other ideas?"

"I sort of liked Astoria, Oregon," Rosalie commented lightly.

"That's not a bad idea," Esme smiled.

"What about Forks?" I chirped. "I really miss that place." Rosalie threw me a 'don't push your luck and that people would frown on her if she ripped me to pieces' look. I stared back with a 'Jasper, Edward, and I could take you and Emmett any day,' look.

"That place was decent," Jasper murmured. Rosalie was aggravated at this obviously, it wasn't really about Oregon again, and it was just about not losing to me. Actually I think it was more just about not losing in general.

"I liked it," Edward stated with a slight bit of humor playing behind his words. If he was doing it because he actually did like Forks, was trying to help me, or spiting Rosalie it didn't really matter, it was working to my advantage. Carlisle looked uncomfortable; he hated fighting especially when it was between his children.

"So is that what you kids want? Forks?" Rosalie hissed between her teeth.

"Rosalie," I called quietly. "I really need to get to Forks, they're some old friends I need to find."

"Oh yea? Who?" Rosalie snarled. I froze, unable to come up with anything in particular.

"Some of the nomads we had met we heard last are staying in Forks for a while," Jasper replied covering for me. Rosalie shifted her eyes towards Edward questioning. _'Edward, please help.'_

"They're telling the truth, they actually wanted to set me up with one of the female vampires in the group staying there." Oh the irony… Oh well it works.

"FINALLY!!" Emmett laughed shaking the entire house. "We need some girl to make our little Eddie a man." Rosalie continued to stare at Edward having some sort of silent conversion. Those two always confused me. They are both probably the most sibling like to each other. We could only guess it was because he had seen what she had gone through almost first hand through her eyes. That's why I often pitied my brother; it's often painful to know what your siblings went through but to see it happen…

"Right," Edward mumbled. I snickered, _'thanks, you're the best brother ever.' _He smiled, winking at me.

"So Forks it is?" Carlisle laughed. I nodded grinning ear to ear.

_**Four months later…**_

I felt like banging my head against the wall, can this guy be any more boring? Vision: Oh yes… just wait till we get into physics… Ugh… Edward snickered quietly from the desk in front of me so only I could hear. I kept my visions focused on Jasper, making sure he wouldn't get himself into trouble. Everything was going well until Mr. Banner turned the air conditioner on. Crap. Crap. Crap…. Edward help! I called in my mind.

Indiscreetly, Edward kicked Jasper's chair breaking his concentration. He looked sadly at me, feeling guilty about thinking about attacking the girl across from us. I knew I couldn't say anything to him without somebody hearing so I tried to bring the emotions of affection and forgiving. He smiled at me weakly. The bell rang and I danced out to my only class without Edward, Biology. He had math with Emmett so that should keep his mind busy enough. As soon as I sat down, I tried to focus, wait… WHERE'S BELLA?! I almost shrieked. She was still in Phoenix, Arizona, then in about five years getting married to a decent looking guy. What the heck? Did I miss something? There was no reason for her to move here, she hates Forks… Right… what could make her want to move here with her father?

Well the main reason she stays with her mother is because Renee needs someone to take care of her. So what if she had someone around to take care of her? Then Bella would be selfless enough that she would leave just so Renee could be with him. Perfect! Renee left Forks because she was sick of the small town… so she's lonely. To the dating website! I flipped out my phone underneath my desk, the movie would go on for about thirty minutes and our teacher enjoys leaving the room for extended periods of time to get some coffee and chat it up with other teachers.

**Jack (6'11'', brown hair, green eyes): Age 24; Interests mountain biking, extreme sports, getting high on life!** … Eh not really what I had in mind.

**Chris (6'2, blonde hair, blue eyes): Interests walks on the beach, amusement parks, acting younger than my age**… Hey he doesn't sound so bad… Wait… **Age: 87**… Okay then… Never mind.

**David (6'6'', green eyes, brown hair) : Age: 32, Interests: Stargazing, writing poetry, reading, shopping.. **Hey! I could get along with this guy! He sounds nice.. erm… **Interested in: Men**. Okay, NOT that there's anything wrong with that it's just that won't help me with setting Renee up.

That was only when I noticed not the teacher staring over my shoulder; but Jasper. His mouth was agape with question marks written across his face.

"I'll explain later, they're not for me," I snickered glancing back down on my cell phone.

**Phil (6'4'', brown eyes, brown hair): Age: 23, Interests: Baseball, movies, travelling. Interested in: Women.** Sounds good to me… Jasper still was staring at me from the corner of his eye like I had gone mad. He is actually really cute when he's jealous. Now how are they going to meet? Hhmm.. Says he plays for one of the minor leagues… Nothing like meeting at a baseball game with the person you'll spend the rest of your life with but don't know it yet. His next game is Saturday, excellent. After the bell rang for lunch, I scampered outside pulling out my phone.

"Hello?" A middle aged man answered the phone who sounded exceptionally bored.

"Hi my name is Mary, I would like to purchase tickets for the upcoming minor league game."

"Alright Mary, how many and where would you like to be seated?" This obviously wasn't the first call he had today.

"Two in the front row, and also is there any way that I could get VIP tickets to meet the players?" I chirped. It sounded as if he was attempting to hide a scoff.

"Uh… look how old are you?"

"Eighteen," I lied smoothly while trying to sound professional and innocent at the same time.

"I really don't think you have that kind of money if you're only 18," he tried to cover his laughter.

"Oh no, price isn't a problem," I assured him fully. I swear, ANYBODY that has ever dealt with our family quickly learns price isn't a big deal in any fashion. After me being able to see the ups and downs in the stock market and having bank accounts with interest from over 300 years ago. "Thank you so much!" I chirped hanging up and turning right into Jasper. I smiled angelically, "In this order: I'm setting Bella's mom up with someone, that was the ticket office cashier for Arizona, and I'm trying to have Renee and Phil meet in his baseball game this coming weekend."

"Alright then…" he snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I would cheat on you for some thirty year old human man," I mumbled sarcastically. "I guess I have done stranger things before, but that's just a little over board." He smiled.

"You have your reasons for everything you do…. I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Jazz," I whispered running my fingers down his arm. "It's alright, your family is here for you, and so am I." He gritted his teeth quietly. "I know you hate feeling weak, and you're not weak. If you were weak you would've given up on this lifestyle a day after you got here with me."

"And left you? That would've taken strength I will never possibly dream of having," he smiled gently.

"Shall we go then my lieutenant?" He smirked, he always for some reason liked when I called him that. "Hey Jazz?"

"Hhmm?"

"I have to deliver these tickets to Bella's house, I was wondering… Will you come with me? I'm sick of travelling alone?" He raised his eyebrows slightly before smiling and nodding. Gosh, I love this man.

AN: Okay so this chapter wasn't that exciting. It was more a connecting chapter, but it was needed to set the rest of the story. Alright so as of right now, people want either it to continue through the series or end it once Twilight picks up. Please review and vote!


	11. Alice the Sports Agent

The both of us raced down to Arizona to deliver the tickets. It was actually really nice to have the company, before I had even told him about what I was doing; I had never felt more alone since when I woke up as a vampire. We both had adopted large jackets that covered our skin away from the sun.

"Now I know why we never had lived here before," Jasper laughed. I snickered holding my envelope tightly in my palm bounding down the street.

"So this is their house," I gestured to the pretty blue home. "Only a little smaller than ours right?" He smirked.

"A little." I danced up to the doorway with him close behind.

"Ready for a little ding dong ditch?" I laughed dropping the envelope and ringing the bell twice. Within a second of the ring, Jasper and I were on the roof of the building listening intently to Bella and Renee. The door opened and Bella stepped out quietly in dark jeans and a t-shirt. She stared quizzically at it before picking it up. She turned it over looking over the return address. I nearly burst out laughing right there, you can thank our good friend J. Jenks for forging an envelope from the Arizonan minor league. We had a 'healthy' relationship with J.J. as in Jasper scares the hell out of that guy. I've never met him, and Jasper wants it to stay that way. In other words, if anybody catches J.J. and traces back to him, he doesn't want me to be arrested as well.

"Mom?" Bella called, eyebrows raised as she pulled out the tickets.

"Yes sweetie?" Renee called walking outside as well in pajama bottoms and a ragged T-shirt. "Oh what are these?" she pointed to the tickets.

"Tickets to the minor league game tomorrow," Bella replied. "It said we won them but I don't remember entering in anything."

"Oh and look VIP passes to meet the team!" Renee squealed like a little girl. "I must have entered in a contest during my spare time when I wasn't paying attention." Ah Bella's harebrained mother never stops making my job easier. "Aren't you excited? We get to meet a bunch of handsome baseball players! Enough for both of us!" Bella attempted to fake enthusiasm although it came across more as uncomfortable and awkward. Luckily Renee doesn't pay that good of attention. Jasper chuckled under his breath, now he knows why I always was in a good mood when I got home.

"Of course mom, can't wait…."

Jasper and I stayed in a hotel the night. Of course we didn't sleep; mostly I filled Jasper in about everything that I couldn't go into detail with at home with certain eavesdroppers and mind readers. I told him everything about Bella. He agreed with me, that she and Edward would get along well. She was patient, he was quick-tempered. Both were understanding but stubborn as all heck.

"She will be good for him," he murmured. "Will everything work out for them?"

"Well, I see her as a vampire, as my best friend. Although that doesn't exactly guarantee that everything will go well," I smiled. "Just well enough that everyone will be happy in the end."

"Does Bella have any say in this?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm just getting her to Forks. If she wants someone else, well… we tried, and kept the girl who could've made Edward happy alive; at the very least anyway," I sighed. He had a point that I hadn't really thought about. What if Bella didn't fall for Edward?

"You are worried now, love," he said quietly. "It was a passing thought. You know humans cannot resist our kind, and if they were meant to be together, then she will love him. I didn't mean to make you anxious," he pulled me into his lap. "There is something to be said for destiny isn't there?"

"We would know wouldn't we?" I chuckled leaning my head into his broad shoulder. "I love you, my southern officer."

"I love you my little pixie," he snickered kissing me on the forehead.

_The next day… _

Jasper and I scaled the fence around the baseball stadium, climbing down into the stands into the second level with a full view of everyone below. Renee was jumping up and down with excitement. Bella wasn't having difficulty containing her mutual excitement, as in she wasn't enjoying herself at all but more putting on a smile for Renee.

Suddenly I had another vision; Renee and Bella were talking to a few of the players but never met Phil. There were too many of the players to talk to and neither of them got to each other. Crap..

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked. I frowned.

"Renee and Phil never meet despite her meeting the players. There's nothing I can do without exposing my identity." Suddenly a grin stretched across his face.

"Follow me," he murmured grabbing my hand. My mouth formed an 'o' as the vision hit my mind, before breaking into a smile.

"Nice, I approve," I stated happily. We leaped down so quickly, humans wouldn't see us. I stood outside of the locker room (there was some things that I didn't need to see), as Jasper whisked into the room. There was a slight gasp, a groan, and then all was quiet. Seconds later Jasper appeared again, clothed in a baseball uniform.

"Now we have a man on the inside," he winked at me.

"Think you can hit soft enough?" I giggled.

"I think I can manage," he snickered.

"Good luck," I remarked barely not laughing. It was so much like home, although I have to say our uniforms are much better. I unwillingly darted back up into the stands, a few rows above Bella and Renee. I wanted to keep a watch on the future but this would be too great to miss. I could hear through all the crowds, Jasper and the rest of the player's voices.

"Wait who are you?" One of the guys's interrogated. By the sound of it, he was trying to sound intimating. Wow, big bad baseball player versus vampire war veteran; such a fight that would be.

"I'm new, name's Aaron," he replied easily. "I'm a replacement for Greg." Huh, guess Greg was the name of the guy he stole the uniform from.

"Wait Greg is out? Aw man and they sent you?!" Wow, talk about rude. "Have you even played before?!"

"I've played with my family before," Jasper snickered at his own inside joke probably knowing I would hear everything they said. There was a lot of cussing and swearing after that, mixed in with Jasper's quiet chuckling. Minutes later the game began and the other team was batting. Ah the joys of baseball; although I really prefer playing it to watching it. If I didn't have common sense, I would've ran down there and taught that pitcher proper form. Sheesh! Could he have worst form?

Finally after the other team scoring five runs, they managed to get three outs and switched batting. Phil batted first, hitting it decently far, getting two bases. The next guy I recognized yelling at my Jasper. He wasn't quite as good as Phil and only managed a single base by bunting after two strikes. Serves him right for yelling at my Jazzy! Another two got two bases, making them loaded. Then my Jazzy took the plate.

I could hear several groans from the other players, ah thou of little faith. First strike and second strike Jazzy hustled the other team, (and his own team for that matter). He used the nervousness around him to appear truly nervous as the pitcher threw a curve ball. With a resounding boom, (not as loud as at home but still loud enough for most humans to cover their ears,) he made the ball fly out of the stadium. All the guys on the field stared after the ball in awe before turning back and seeing Jasper doing his little trick with the bat. I snickered shaking my head.

The game ended with Jasper having scored several home runs. Funny how one game can change a team's entire opinion of a guy. I pulled my baseball cap over my eyes going into vision mode. Jasper was being congratulated by the entire team along with the coach who didn't feel like mentioning he didn't hire him for replacement. When a guy gets you a ton of home runs, those details feel unimportant.

Bella and Renee appeared in their common room along with a few much richer looking people. Renee bounded right up to Jasper smiling happily as he held his cap down as far as he could so she couldn't see his face.

"Wow, you're amazing! I'm Renee," she chirped. Woah back up from my man. "Is your name Greg?"

"No," he laughed. "I'm just a replacement for him after he felt a little sick."

"Well, forgive me for being so blunt… but are you single?" WOAH WOAH WOAH!! I meant to set Bella's mom up, but NOT with MY man. BACK UP GIRL!!!

Jasper chuckled, half from her frankness and half from the fact I could see and hear everything going on. "I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend." Her face dropped.

"Oh please, I'm really sorry," she mumbled. Bella began blushing trying to take her mother's hand to drag her out of there.

"Wait!" Jasper called laughing. "You know, one of my teammates here, I think would be great for you. Hey Phil!" Phil turned jogging over. Good grief, one little show of homeruns and the guys act like he is their God or something. "I would like you to meet this little lady, Renee. Renee, Phil. Phil, Renee."

"Hi," Renee giggled slightly. Jasper grinned moving out of the way as Renee and Phil began exchanging phone numbers. Bella beamed, turning to Jasper and mouthing 'thank you'. Jasper grinned nodding.

"No problem little sister," he murmured quiet enough that Bella couldn't hear. I smiled to myself as I pulled myself out of my vision. Jasper quickly changed back into his normal clothes, and ran back to me. "Do I please you my mistress?" he bowed theatrically.

"Hhmm yes, I'm thoroughly pleased but Renee better back off my man though," I teased.

"My heart belongs to my one and only mistress," he kissed my hand gently. "Nobody has ever held a fraction of the hold on my heart as you do." Corny yes, do I love him for it? Well duh.

"Shall we go then?" I whispered. "Our work here is done, thank you. I couldn't have pulled this off without you here to help me." Hand in hand we ran back to our family in Forks. I danced quietly into the room with Jasper trailing into the great white mansion.

"NOW where have you two been?" Rosalie cried as soon as we walked into the room. I was officially out of ideas… My imagination for life had been used up for saving Bella. Luckily Jasper was there to save me… again.

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" That was when I realized on the way he had disheveled his hair slightly and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Wow, you would think he was the psychic around here.

"Umm… No thanks…" Rosalie stammered while Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the house. Edward started massaging his temples. Oh wow, that's great. I love my man! Everything weirdly worked out well… Renee has her man, Bella is coming to Forks, Edward will get his girl, and most importantly, I get my little sister! Yep, all in a day's work; now all I have to do is make sure Bella doesn't get killed by anything… or anyone here in Forks. How hard could that be? Right I should know the answer to that from the last over a decade or so, nothing is easy around here I swear…

AN: Ah don't you love Jazz? Okay so the poll has changed to most people wanting it going all series to it going on forever. Well… I don't think I'm going to be writing this for the rest of my life, but I'll keep it going for a while if you like.


	12. Alice the Plane Inspector

The decision has been made; Bella is officially coming to Forks. More importantly, she will be Edward's problem soon (and not my job to take care of). As long as she gets on the plane without being damaged…

Vision: Everyone is boarding the plane along with Bella. As soon as she sits down she pulls a book, Wuthering Heights I think. Apparently she's obsessed with that book. The plane began to take off and got up into the air fine… it was just an hour and thirty-two minutes into the flight that things began to go wrong. The engine began to sputter wildly and it finally gave out. Everyone was beginning to panic, while the pilot frantically tried to get control again to no avail.

I frowned; this would be trickier than dealing with Renee and Phil. What on earth did I know about planes? And a few questions would be asked if I was able to hold up the plane on my own. My major was in English and psychology. I had no idea how to deal with a plane, and Jasper's degrees were in History and Physics. Physics could possibly help, but not that much. We would need help.

"Jasper," I called in no louder than my normal speaking voice. He appeared two seconds later next to me. "We have a problem; Bella's plane is going to crash." He titled his head to one side frowning. "I have no idea how to stop it. We're going to need some help."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"You're not going to like this…."

* * *

"And why the hell should I help you with something I don't even know about?" Rosalie inquired filing her nails. I groaned, maybe my brilliant idea wasn't so brilliant after all. "Well?"

"Please Rose, help us. Lives are at stake," I begged. Her mouth turned up into a cruel smile.

"Then do tell, why am I going to go fix this airplane? Lives are at stake Alice," she mocked making my impulse to slap her grow even greater. Jasper hissed between his teeth. "Don't even try that again, I have Emmett too. Don't pretend you're the only one with a tough husband, and a certain brother will be very interested in this as well." I hissed as well.

"Please Rosalie, I'm asking you as a friend and a sister. I just don't want to see all those humans die." Rosalie snickered, she wasn't convinced. "Okay, I tried being nice. Do it or I'll tell Esme who REALLY broke the chandelier from upstairs."

"Why of course I would LOVE to help you Alice," Rosalie's mood switched within milliseconds. I giggled lightly, ah the joys of blackmail. Rose grabbed her tool box, and the three of us ran down into Arizona, to the plane yard in Phoenix. "Which plane?" Rosalie asked as we ran quickly, keeping our backs to the building to stay out of sight. I pointed to the second largest plane preparing to have the gate opened.

"Wow thanks for plenty of time," Rosalie muttered sarcastically. She quickly ran over to the side with the engine's pulling open the flap. "Alright… that's alright, that looks fine… and what the heck? That isn't wired right and that is all wrong and…" she continued to mumble to herself as Jasper and I stared over her shoulder completely mystified. "Hand me my Torque Wrench."

"Umm…. What?" Jasper and I mumbled also perfectly in time. She sighed dramatically… No doubt Emmett would probably know what she was talking about.

"It's long and silver, with a little blue handle, at the top there's kind of a round piece that would go on screws," Rosalie hopelessly tried to explain. Jasper seemed a little more mechanic savvy than me, so he attempted to find the tool she was describing. The key word in that sentence is 'attempted'. "That wasn't exactly what I was going for, but it'll make do," she shrugged. She was way too bored to complain, probably because she knew it would take us twenty tries to finally get it right and besides her attention span, we had a tight schedule anyway. After a few minutes of twisting and turning of screws or whatever she was doing in there (for all I know, she was designing it to crash sooner.)

"Rose, if you have to just destroy it so it can't get off the ground. Anything to stop it crashing," I begged quietly.

"I've done better than that," she concluded slamming the engine flap. "It should run smoothly now. Now will you stop holding that time with me and Emmett and the chandelier against me? You promised not to tell anybody and that it would just stay between us…. Well and Jasper obviously."

"Don't worry about it Rose," I snickered as she turned away to pick up her tools. "I wouldn't have told Esme regardless." She gasped turning around glaring daggers at me. "What are sisters for?" She shrieked and before she could even get through with her cry, I was running. Within moments she was hot on my heels running after me. Luckily after Edward, I was the fastest among the family. Then Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme are about the same speed. Yea, I believed that before I had an enraged Rosalie that was following me.

I heard Jasper from all the way behind me laughing something about 'Girls'. I yelped, I'm just glad that I had a head start. As soon we came upon the forest in the Peninsula, I knew I had the advantage darting through crevices that Rosalie had no prayer of getting through. I laughed as she hissed almost getting herself stuck between two trees I slipped through without a problem. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of three male vampires.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed ducking through the trees towards where he, Carlisle, and Emmett were feeding. I knew this normally wouldn't be the smartest idea, since vampires are a lot like dogs (that's ironic) who have possessive food issues. Oh well, Edward is old enough that I think I have a better bet with him than Rose. He glanced up eyebrow up. "PROTECT ME!!!" Instantly all three boys were circled around me growling towards the forest.

"What is it Alice? Nomads? The Volutri?" Edward snarled hearing the _stranger's_ approaching footsteps.

"Well… ummm…." Great thinking Alice, get them all worked up for nothing. They'll kill you themselves as soon as they realize it's only Rosalie. She'll come through the woods in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"ROSIE!!" Emmett yelled grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. "Are you okay?" he acknowledging her tattered clothes. "We should have come and help you."

"Help me with what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The nomads, right Rosalie? You told me to go get help and you would be right behind me."

"Oh right, don't worry about it, it was only a practically overgrown newborn and his slightly mature mate. They were nothing," she shrugged.

"Then why did Alice come sprinting in here asking for protection?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Because I saw more nomads coming, they had a coven with some more mature vampires than the ones we just dealt with," I replied smartly conjuring up a memory looking thought that was Rosalie and I fighting a group of vampires which made him shiver. I hated doing that, but the idea of his sisters fighting a group of skilled vampires was enough to make him stop delving into my mind.

"Are they still following you?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"No, they're returning to Asia today," I lied smoothly.

"You two sure you're alright?" Edward asked looking us over for missing limbs or damages.

"We're fine Edward, really," Rosalie smiled innocently. "Honestly, we made it out fine." Edward nodded slowly obviously accessing her thoughts along with her words. He looked slightly suspicious but Rose and I had had enough practice with lying with our thoughts.

"Alright, if you're sure, we'll head on home," Carlisle announced. It was the unspoken truth that he didn't want to want to leave Esme home alone. Jasper appeared through the trees moments after Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle departed.

"I can't believe that worked," he laughed. I rolled my eyes, but he had a point.

"Thanks Rose," I smiled broadly.

"We're even now," she snickered winking. We may have our differences but deep down we were sisters. "What are sisters for? We gotta stick against the barricade of stupid."

"And I'm not standing here at all," Jasper chuckled.

"Eh, you're not really stupid. You have some common sense, so does Carlisle. I was talking more about Emmett and Edward." Jasper shook his head snickering. "What? It's true."

"That's what scares me the most." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck and crawling up on his shoulders. "So are you two done giving the other boys heart attacks?"

"Hhhmm… I guess so, it's just so much fun," Rosalie snickered. "Oh well, we'll just have to find another way to get on their nerves aren't we?"

"Yep," I chuckled. And very soon, we'll have another sister who can aide us in the ever raging battler against the never ending stupidity of my brothers.

"I'm heading back, making sure Carlisle doesn't call the national guard of vampires on an imaginary coven of Asian nomadic vampires," Rosalie laughed bounding away. I snickered kissing Jazz lightly on the cheek.

"I honestly can't believe _all_ of that worked," Jazz rolled his eyes. He had a point; it was a miracle that everything worked out.

"Yea, I can't believe I managed to convince Rose to help us out," I murmured leaning into his wide shoulders.

"Well that too, but I meant all this time. How Edward never found out, how you somehow kept Bella alive, how we hooked up Renee with a baseball player, everything." I smiled softly.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I sighed. "You want to go hunting? I kind of stole you away when the rest of the guys were hunting. Sorry about that." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't really matter. Not like I don't have forever to go hunting with them. It's not every day that I can help out my future sister." I hopped off his back gracefully and springing lightly further into the forest running after the remainder of a group of deer that Carlisle had been hunting. Quickly I leaped upon a buck's back snapping his neck. The sweet blood ran down my throat, dulling the flames that grew in as my thirst kindled further. The sound of another deer falling behind me echoed behind me. After about an hour of hunting, we both had our perfect topaz eyes again. Suddenly I had voices, in a car down the road I would guess.

"What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." I grinned. It was Bella and Charlie discussing her new truck he had bought her off of Mr. Black down on the reservation. It was a good sturdy car for her for now, but once she was a vampire, she wouldn't have the patience for it. I quickly climbed over the trees to get a better look. They were riding in the police cruiser. I continued down to their house, with Jasper behind me. Bella seemed to be obsessing over the truck… She has a thing for vintage things… Her and Edward will get along just fine once my pigheaded brother will get it through his thick skull he can care about a person in that way. I rubbed my temples, my work wasn't over yet. It would probably get easier, since Edward will probably take care of her. One could only hope…

"We did it Jazz," I sighed leaning back into his embrace. "We got Bella to Forks in one piece, she'll start coming to our school and I know she has Biology and a few other classes with Edward. Everything will work out perfectly." Oh how wrong I was about that last statement….

* * *

AN: Whew, it's finally done. I decided, if you were one of the one's who wanted me to stop once Twilight would pick up, you can stop reading here if you like. I'll just have the next parts as sequels, probably starting somewhere around when their school starts. Please review and thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed, and voted!


	13. Alice the Sibling

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the first 12 chapters of midnight sun (I use A LOT of it in this chapter).

Guardian Angel Alice

Part II

"If you think you can do it, you can. And if you think you can't, you're right."

-Mary Kay Ash

I smiled brightly, as I saw Bella awkwardly slam the door of her Chevy. She was in for a heck of a day; she obviously doesn't see herself clearly. I kept getting glimpses of guy's plans to ask her out on a date. Most of them… Aw who am I kidding? ALL of them are doomed for failure even before they were fully planned out. Suitor numbero uno, sir acne, oil hair, and horrid fashion; yep behind curtain number one is Eric. I bet Bella is just having bucket lots of fun with him, Vision: Bella looks slightly suicidal. Dang, she technically doesn't know me so I can't come to her rescue. Poor girl, and now she gets... Annoying friend number one. I could almost hear Edward's voice, 'You're one to talk about annoying friends for her.' Oh shut up, it's a sure sign you're crazy when you hear Edward's voice in your head.

The first few classes had been miserable today, especially the one's with Edward since I had to keep my thoughts toned down, especially when I had to resort to 'It's a small world' in my head for a full hour; the lunch bell rang. Edward was twitching, _'It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, SMALL world.' _Suddenly all of these various ways of killing me entered my visions from Edward. Hhhmm… the flame thrower is new. So is the medieval dragon, never has he used that before.

The seven of us all met up in the lunchroom where we collected unnecessary trays and grabbed whatever food portions would seem fitting for us, not really caring what we picked up. As usual we had a table all to ourselves, none of the humans brave enough to try and sit with us. Bella was surrounded by a group of very talkative people the central person being Jessica. Our family seemed to be the only ones not staring at her. In fact, we probably appear that we're not doing anything at all. In reality, we're speaking quietly to each other and laughing too low for anybody to hear.

"Why are you so interested in what the new girl is doing?" he asked. I froze momentarily before I shrugged. _'Why not? Human watching is interesting. I never got a chance to live a human life, and they are fascinating creatures, you should know. You hear their thoughts all the time.'_ "I know too much about human nature and thoughts than I need to know." 'Always something new you can learn,' I smiled before the vision hit me. It had been two weeks since we had gone hunting and Jasper was suffering for it. Quick Edward kicked his chair pulling him out of his fantasy of murder.

"Sorry," he mumbled unhappily. He always was trying to test his limitations, but if I had my way, we would hunt every other day. I hated to see him in pain… or self-loathing.

"You we're going to do anything," I murmured softly. "I could see that." Edward fought back a grimace, we both were different and had to stick together. "It helps a little if you think about them as people. Her name is Whitney, she has a baby sister she adores, her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," he said darkly. Poor Jazz, he is so strong but he always thinks he is weak. I hate when he dwells on moments like this. We all look out for each other. I sighed getting up and dumping my tray and gliding back through the door. Bella's sudden look of jealously didn't go unnoticed. I darted into the restroom, locking myself in a stall and going into my visions which would be a few seconds ahead of what would normally be going on.

"They're all _together _though," Jessica whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Gossip about my family… yadda yadda yah… Rose and Jazz are twins… yadda yadda… Just moved from Alaska (nice explanation for our paleness) … yadda yadda… Boy with reddish brown hair… Yes thank you! I smiled happily, they had biology together so nothing could go wrong… Or so I thought…

After a class of carefully watching Jasper's future, down to the minute; I danced back outside to the parking lot. Edward wouldn't be there yet, why I wasn't exactly sure, probably just taking care of something or another. Emmett and Rosalie were already in the Volvo, Emmett and Rosalie both sitting in the backseat. Jasper slipped into the other spot in the back while I sat upfront. Why we put the tiniest person up front? Well Emmett complains about it daily, but never really acted upon it. Bottom line, Jasper would give me anything I wanted, Edward will do anything to shut me up, Rose doesn't really care, and Emmett is outmatched.

Edward slipped into the driver's seat slamming the door enough to make a human flinch gasping. "Edward?" I asked in alarm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett barked. Edward didn't answer, only throwing the car in reverse. Jazz, Rose, and Em all stared at me and I shrugged masking my fear with nonchalantly. I can't see the past anyway people! I stared ahead, as Edward analyzed my thoughts as well.

"You're leaving?" I murmured.

"Am I?" he snarled.

"Oh…" The vision made me cringe, Bella lying on the ground dead with Edward standing over her, eyes crimson. "Oh," I all but sobbed as the picture became more vivid. Bella's kitchen, Edward stalking her….

"Stop!" he moaned almost in pain.

"Sorry," I murmured with wide eyes as the vision morphed from his disgust at the other option. He was going to Denali, but for how long? I'm sure he wouldn't stay there forever, but it hurt me. Both Rose and I had a bond with him, not like how we were with our mates, but we shared something. He knew what Rose went through at the ending of her human world, and we were the two freaks among a group of already freaks. Besides that… he was my brother. "I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone." I frowned, as much as we loved our siblings, sometimes they weren't helpful in these kinds of situations I thought as we were nearly at the turn at our home. "Drop us off here. You should tell Carlisle yourself." He nodded as the car squeaked to halt and Jazz and our siblings glided out. Before I jumped out myself, "You will do the right thing. She's Charlie's Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes," he replied curtly. It was obvious by his tone he only agreed with the second part. We all crept into the forest as Edward swung the car around and headed back into to town. _'And your only love,'_ I murmured in my thoughts as soon as the vehicle had disappeared on the horizon. We moved silently through the forest until our big brother, as usual, broke the silence.

"Okay, what the hell? Care to share your knowledge oh all knowing one," Emmett boomed as soon as we were out of earshot of any humans. I rolled my eyes, so Emmett. At least I didn't have to be careful about editing my thoughts as well as my responses.

"Edward is dealing with a problem at school," I said carefully.

"Care to elaborate? I have problems with the _boys_," she elaborated the word emphasizing how she thought they were immature compared to our family. Wow Rose, you want to find a man as boy like and immature, you won't have to look much farther than the arm wrapped around your waist, but I saw her point.

"It's a girl," I murmured. Rose's and Emmett's eyes bugged the size of Emmett's jeep tires. "I mean her blood," I explained. Emmett snorted.

"Oh that's all?" Emmett scoffed. "So it's one human, big deal." I flinched slightly, only enough that Jasper noticed. I could see the dawning of understanding in his eyes. "Who? Not the same girl Jazz was watching I take it?" I snarled loudly. Rose looked bored; she thought I was having an overreaction. How would she feel if I started going on about Emmett's mistakes?

"Isabella Swan," I whispered my eyes flashing to Jazz's. He ground his teeth, clenching his eyes shut. Rose titled her head.

"The chief's daughter?" she asked. "Did she cut her arm open or something?"

"No, I… I don't think," I stammered. Rose smirked.

"Oh! Do you not know?" she snickered. I was caught. "Don't you generally look out for _all_ of the family to make sure we're not in trouble?"

"I was… distracted…" I replied lamely. Jasper stared at the ground shamefully. It was the unspoken truth that I looked out for Jazz more than anybody else. In the back of his mind he knew this, but to have it almost publicly discussed was only making his self loathing grow. Hey Edward, when you get back can I borrow that flame thrower you were going to kill me with? I can find a better use for it… Jasper silently weaved his way through the forest. Without thinking I punched Rosalie in the shoulder, much wishing I could slap her in the face, but regardless to what she said I would probably be crawling home in pieces. Then once Jazz saw what Emmett did, he would rip him to pieces and well… it just isn't good for family bonding and then after all that, Esme would probably tear us ALL into little tiny pieces. Then Edward would probably walk in the door, see the mess then walk right back out and marry Tanya just to get away. SO… trace this very long story back to the source and you have me slapping Rosalie in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" she shrieked.

"That was cruel, even for you," I hissed. "Sometimes you're like my sister Rose; sometimes you're just that bitch that makes my life more difficult." Her jaw dropped as I darted away, I didn't care what she did right now. I just needed to find Jasper, I focused my mind: he was sitting on a boulder about five miles from here. He wouldn't be in a good mood obviously… as sweet as he is, all males are the same in at least this regard, they hate feeling weak and more importantly hate when people point this out.

"Jazz?" I called softly. He didn't turn. I silently wiggled my way into his arms. "I'm so sorry Jasper." He raised his eyebrows.

"You're sorry?! For what? You were only making sure an innocent human teenager didn't have a bad ending because of my weakness."

"You're not weak Jasper," I murmured stroking the scarred skin of his muscular arms. He let out a cruel laugh. I narrowed my eyes, "Not what I meant. You are fighting everything you were raised as a newborn with." I sighed, we had had this conversion millions of times, and after the second time we had discussed it, I realized he only pretended to believe me to protect me. "Please Jasper… I hate seeing you like this. You and Edward…" I sobbed. I know it was under the belt to start crying but I couldn't hold it back any longer. He didn't say anything, merely scooping me up and holding me tightly against his chest.

"You couldn't have known, that Bella's blood… Edward is so well practiced, we hadn't thought."

"I protect her all her life… only to send her to her death only trying to make my brother happy at last," I sobbed. "How could this happen? Life is cruel…"

"I thought that, before I met you," he replied softly stroking my black spiky hair softly. "This **will **work out, I don't know how, but it will, even if I have to disassemble our brother just to knock some sense into him." I snickered slightly, what is with our family and our obsession with dealing with our problems with disassembling siblings? I shook my head, grinning. "So what are you planning now?" I closed my eyes looking in the future for my brother. I had flickers of several things, but he would come home in roughly a week.

I sighed, "Wait it out, he will be fascinated by Bella. Something else I hadn't seen." He titled his head in curiosity. "He can't read her mind." His jaw nearly dropped.

"I wonder why," he murmured. "You can see visions of her though."

"It's all in her mind; I can see her, and you can still affect her emotions, but for whatever reason her mind is safe."

"That'll be fun for Eddie," Jasper snickered. "He is frustrated _so_ easily."

"I know, that's what'll make everything much more fun for us."

AN: Obviously I used a lot of midnight sun, anyway that was fun to write. Oh gosh, has anybody else noticed how when I want to put drama in, I use Rosalie as my scapegoat? Oh well, please review!


	14. Alice the Hope

"It's going to be okay," I murmured coming back into my normal vision as Jasper guided me through the crowded room along with the rest of the family. Funny how quickly the family's mood changes from happy and amused while playing in the snow and attacking each other, to nervous and anxious. Emmett was making a fool of himself and probably having entirely too much fun. Don't ask why he felt the need to act like a bodyguard. Blame all the spy movies he's been watching.

"Of course it is," he hissed. I shrugged slightly only using my sense of smell and Jasper's guidance to find my way around.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in… she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot," I murmured narrating my visions. Edward snarled under his breath.

"Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine," he sighed annoyed. I frowned, as Jasper helped me into my chair easily before I stared up into his topaz eyes.

"Hhmmm… I think you're right." By his expression he didn't appreciate the surprise in my voice.

"Of course I am," he muttered annoyed. Stubborn as always, I rolled my eyes. I could tell he suddenly felt pity for Jasper, he had to go through something similar to this almost every day. Jasper grinned commenting in his thoughts apparently as Edward grimaced. I watched his facial expressions carefully as he obviously was concentrating on everyone's thoughts. I grinned to myself; he wouldn't find what he was searching for in people's thoughts. She didn't tell anyone about his behavior, she obviously wasn't like other humans in her desire for attention. Usually they would go out of their way to make themselves seen as a victim or hero.

"Anything new?" Jazz asked quietly also picking up on his searching for information in others' minds. He looked almost shocked.

"Nothing. She… must not have said anything," he stammered. The others raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett laughed. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that." I rolled my eyes, typical Emmett. "Wonder why…" he trailed off. Edward looked really impatient, heck we're we all while dealing with Emmett?

"We've been over that. I don't know." I felt it was the opportune time to mention that the girl in question was going to be here soon.

"She's coming in. Try to look human," I instructed my rigid and frozen family.

"Human you say?" Emmett snickered revealing a snowball in the palm of his large hand. He has his eyes on Jasper, but I knew better. Go right ahead; try to hit the girl who can see the future with a snowball. Nothing can go wrong with that at ALL. He hurtled the chunk of ice at me, which I bounced away with a slight flicker of my fingers which zoomed across the room splitting the brick on the other side. Everyone looked around frantically attempted to find the cause; nobody cast a glance at us as usual. For all they knew, we were Dr. Cullen's perfect band of anti-social teenage children. Oh we're perfect alright…

"Very human Emmett, why don't you punch through a wall while you're at it?" Rosalie scoffed. Emmett smirked proudly.

"It would look more impressive if you did it baby," he announced. I shook my head, he was a mess but he was our big brother. Jazz nodded almost as if he read my thoughts perfectly. Idiots… I noticed rather quickly that Edward wasn't paying attention, just more looking the part making me want to wave my hand in front of his face to see if an evil hypnotist has taken control of his mind. I let my eyes stray to the source of what I believed he was listening to. Yep I was right; it was Bella, that annoying girl Jessica, and Mike Newton. Hhmm… I don't think those two will like each other very much… Just a guess though. Mike was asking Jessica something about what was wrong with Bella. Don't you just love when people talk to each other like they're not even there? Suddenly I felt Jazz snickering from next to me.

"What?" I breathed as quietly as possible. Normally they would've heard me, but Edward was having a moment in his head and Emmett and Rosalie were also having an umm… _moment_.

"Edward's jealous," he murmured in my ear. I almost had a fit of giggles right there. I'm pretty sure those two will have absolutely no problem hating each other. Edward turned back to us with a smile that kind of freaked me out. It sort of looked like a person who was being tortured and or being slowly burned to death but they were…. Happy about it? Emmett burst out laughing as Edward fixed his smile not to look so… creeper… ish before he listened to her thoughts again.

Jasper soundlessly laughed again, "Somebody is really jealous, slightly protective as well. You may be on to something." Oh dear… I elbowed Edward quickly in the ribs. _'She's going to look soon, look human.' _He clenched his teeth painfully.

"Ease up Edward," Emmett shrugged. "Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world." I shuddered slightly so only Jasper noticed, if only he knew why this human was so important.

"You would know," Edward hissed. I titled my head to one side. Say what we what about our family, but we can be almost identical to a family's relationships. Emmett: the big brother, Rosalie: the homecoming queen older sister, Me: the fun loving little sister, Jasper: the brooding middle child, Edward: the hardworking younger brother. This conversion could be similar to, "So you go to jail one time. That's hardly the end of the world." "You would know after you cussed out that cop." Only this is a little… more violent and sick.

Emmett laughed. This is not quite where I want to this conversation to go. I need Edward to be completely focused on his decision not to kill her. Besides Bella would be looking over here in a moment, so I needed something to make us appear human. Quietly I collected a piece of frozen ice into the palm of my hand. "You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt." That's when I chose to fire my projectile. He blinked once then smirked. "You asked for it," he laughed shaking his hair into our faces.

"Ew!" Rosalie shrieked as we both were covered in melted snow. Edward smiled in understanding that I had planned this out for the sake of appearances, but all the same, I never passed up an opportunity to hit Emmett in the face with a piece of frozen water. I laughed, before they all joined in on my amusement. I held up my tray for protection, still playing the part. Edward suddenly became engrossed in Jessica's and Bella's conversation again. I grinned; things were weirdly going according to plan. As long as Edward doesn't kill Bella things will go well.

It was kind of sad though, every time Bella almost looked up to look at Edward, she turned away again. It made me want to walk over there and reassure my little sister everything would be okay eventually. I frowned as the rest of the students began to file back and Edward looked contemplative from his seat, or maybe distressed would be a better word.

"I… _think_ it's okay," I stated failing miserably at trying to cheer him up. "Your mind is set. I _think _you'll make it through the hour," I tried again. He narrowed his eyes announcing as clearly as if he said it out loud, that a mind could change quickly. Even too quickly for us to save Bella.

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. I could sense a slight amount of smugness in his voice. I couldn't bring myself to blame him for it, what with how much we hang over him. That and, overall he was being sincere. He only wanted the best for Edward and the family. "Go home. Take it slow." I couldn't decide if Jasper was right or not.

"What's the big deal?" Emmett asked. "Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way." Umm… Jasper's idea is sounding better and better by the second.

"I don't want to move yet," Rosalie announced annoyed. "I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett. _Finally_." She did have a point. But Edward's expression confused me. He almost looked… curious. That hopefully will work to my advantage along with Bella's.

"No Rose, I think it will be okay. It's… firming up. I'm ninety-three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class." I stared at him questioningly, was it curiosity that was making his decision more firm?

"Go to class," he ordered firmly pushing up from his chair. Her mind was the only one he couldn't read, maybe he wants to know more about her, but she's also observant. Edward moved silently to his class, the vision of the future with Bella living becoming more and more clear by the second. At least… I hope. This still worried me, that extra seven percent. Stupid, stubborn male… Well he's stubborn alright, maybe that'll help as well. Rosalie was glaring; Emmett was smirking, Jasper was unsure of what to think… we're a mess. Together Jazz and I left next to English class, easy thing and I could literally tune out to find out what's going on. Jasper held onto my hand guiding me effortlessly through the crowded hallways before sitting me down in one of the chairs in the second to back row.

Bella was sitting down at their table, staring blankly at her folder as she attempted to doodle in peace. Edward sat next to her quietly, with her refusing to look up.

"Hello," he said quietly. She looked startled looking up, she hadn't expected such a polite way of speaking. "My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." She looked slightly confused. Wonder why, oh wait, aw crap.

"How do you know my name?" she asked quietly. Edward laughed quietly, vampire's guide 101 to making humans comfortable, example number forty-six. You can pick one up at any local bookstore.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name," he chuckled. Number one: Edward that's not what she's talking about. Obviously everyone knows her name around here; she means how do you know her preferred nickname. "The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

She looked unhappy at this news; she really was one of those stays in one's head kind of person. Poor Edward, now he has no means to decipher her thoughts. "No, I meant why do you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Edward obviously couldn't figure out what on earth was going on. For goodness sakes, would he always be this pathetic without his mind reading? Oh yea let me think about this…. Oh yea, duh.

"No, I like Bella. But I think Charlie- I mean my dad- must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as." Bella blushed one shade redder.

"Oh," he murmured. See Edward? This girl isn't exactly like every other human around here, she's quicker than she looks. He leaned back to inhale again, although he looked like he was in incredible pain. This was where three percent of the seven percent of doubt came from.

"Get started," Mr. Banner announced.

"Ladies first, partner?" he smiled. Even as his sister, I have to admit he had a nice smile. Of course then if I admit that as his sister then everyone else… Bella stared wide eyed at him which made him think she was scared or something. Edward, you obviously have no idea what female humans think of you unless you see them having a fantasy about marrying you. I fast forwarded through their biology group project until something caught my attention.

"Did you get contacts?" she blurted out. Edward seemed caught off guard. Most humans weren't brave enough to stare at our eyes long enough to determine color changes let alone bug us about them.

"No," he chuckled probably thinking that she was talking about the clear type that aids in vision.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes." Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!! Pick up the pace Edward! Thank goodness he isn't really listening to my thoughts right now. That would really stink. This would be a VERY long day…

AN: Listen I am SO sorry about how slow I've been about posting this chapter. I'm keeping bizarrely close to Midnight sun so the first few chapters won't be that imaginative. **One more thing:** I was thinking (never a good thing), about writing a prequel to Guardian Angel Alice as in before her and Jazz came to the Cullens. I'll put up a poll asking so if I don't have it up yet keep checking! Thanks and please review!


	15. Alice the Observer

I nearly had a heart attack (not easy thing for a vampire to do.) I honestly had more faith in my brother, but my visions had said otherwise. The percentage chance of him attacking Bella went up from seven percent to about forty-five. Instantly I reacted, coming up with some random excuse. I think that time I faked a stomach ache and managed to appear ready to vomit. The teacher instantly let me leave, mostly because it's messy cleaning vomit and he had a weak stomach.

The rest of the class all believed it obviously. I began to walk as quickly as I could without drawing too much attention to myself toward the science building. I barely noticed Emmett through the doorway raising his eyebrows. He halfway stood up meeting my gaze before sitting back down. It was nice that when it came to serious things, most of the family didn't question me. He knew I would ask for help if I needed it. I could've made up some excuse to get him out of class but it would draw too much attention. Turns out, I didn't need to interfere at all. I just wanted to be safe, just to be there at the doorway at the second of Edward's self control.

I couldn't help but feel like this was all my fault; my fault that Bella could possibly be killed, my fault that my brother was in pain, my fault that he could be leaving again, maybe this time for good. I nearly broke down dry sobbing when I saw Edward in the silver Volvo listening to violent music I thought I recognized as My Chemical Romance. Meaningless visions hit me one after the other as I doubled over crying into my hands. I know Edward could hear my thoughts but he wasn't paying much attention so they wouldn't matter regardless.

I know Emmett had spoken to Edward; he was trying to be supportive. Whether or not it worked I did not know. All I knew was that Edward knew how I left class to go and stop him from supposedly massacring Bella along with the class. No, no, he couldn't leave. He was my brother, he couldn't leave. I cried out quietly before sprinting out of sight picking up pace as I knew humans couldn't see me. I wanted to be home, I didn't care right now. I just wanted to be home to think some of this over. The door snapped shut behind me quietly.

"Alice dear?" Esme called from the living room. I didn't reply, still too disgusted with myself dashing up the stairs. "Alice!" she called again running after me at the foot of the stairs. "What's wrong sweetie?" I nearly broke down crying again, settling down on one of the middle stairs bringing my knees to my chest.

"Esme," I called quietly.

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked settling next to me on the stairs and wrapping her arms around me. The normally comforting gesture only made the scales of self-loathing increase. "Alice, tell me."

"I… What would you do if you worked so hard to make someone happy but then everything goes wrong and it only hurts them more than you imagined? Then there's nothing you can do to stop it or fix it." Esme's face puckered frowning deeply.

"Honey, what's this all about?" she asked softly. I looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I…. I can't," I couldn't tell her. I wouldn't have been able to tell Jasper now if he hadn't known before. Without another word, I ran upstairs into my room curling into a ball on the bed.

_"Suddenly I see, this is what I want to be, suddenly I see…" _my phone chimed.

_-Alice? _The text was Jasper, figures he would be the first one to notice my disappearance.

_-What's going on? Are you alright?_

_-I'm fine. _I replied bluntly.

_-You're lying. Tell me. _

_-I can't get over the fact that this is all my fault. _

_-This is _not_ your fault. Nobody could've known about this. Things happen. _

_-I may have sentenced Bella to death and Edward to a figurative death _

_-You have been hanging out with me and Edward too much, you're starting to blame yourself for everything too._

_-But this _is _my fault. _

_-Think of it this way, Bella would've have died how long ago if you hadn't shown up_

_-That's not the point_

_-No it's not. The point is, is that you wanted to make your brother happy. This will work out Alice. Nobody begrudges you for this. _

_-Yea, only because nobody else knows about this and you don't blame me for anything _

_-You need to calm down, your depression and self loathing is making me feel terrible_

_-Wait, making you feel… how- _I was interrupted from typing when my cell phone was clicked shut. Jasper raised his eyebrows pulling me into his arms.

"Alice, this isn't your fault, don't even pretend it is. Please… don't," he begged quietly. I frowned knowing that whatever I felt, he felt as well, and almost doubled over in his mind because his hatred of seeing me in pain.

"I'm sorry Jazz…" I buried my face into his neck.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

I sat on the top stairs, my legs pressed against my tiny body in the early morning. Carlisle and Edward had been out hunting earlier in the morning. I could still see him sitting beside the banks of the river as Carlisle came back home to get dressed for his early shift at the hospital. I bit my lip in concentration, Edward _was_ leaving. It was only a matter of where and when. I shut my eyes, and what made this much worse was the visions of Bella in white marrying some worthless man were becoming clearer and more frequent. I didn't move when I heard Edward enter through the back door, he would have to pass me whether he liked it or not.

He glanced at me briefly as he walked silently up the stairwell.

_'You're leaving,_' I thought harshly. He sighed before nodding once. I frowned trying to find his future and finding nothing.

_'I can't see where you're going this time,_' I stated irritated.

"I don't know where I'm going yet," he replied quietly. I gritted my teeth soundlessly, of course he doesn't.

_'I want you to stay,'_ I murmured in my thoughts unable to think of anything else to say… or think. All the same, it was the truth. He shook his head turning his eyes away from me. We both knew well that the two people in this house that could stop him were me and Carlisle, that is, if he could be stopped. I began to become desperate, _'Maybe Jazz and I could come with you?_' I pleaded.

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take half of her family away in one blow?" he asked. I froze thinking back to the conversation I just had with Esme. She was so much like our mother, and us her children even more. Well might as well try to fight him with his own argument.

'You're going to make her so sad.'

"I know. That's why you have to stay." Sheesh, this guy is always missing the point.

_'That's not the same as having you here and you know it.' _Even though even if you put a sword to her neck (okay not good example), or a lighter to her neck, Esme would never have admitted to having favorites among her children. It's not 100 percent true or 100 percent false; she doesn't favorite anybody but Edward was her first official son and he's also the youngest. Regardless to Edward wanting to murder Emmett every time he called him the 'baby of the family', Esme somewhat viewed him like that. Sadly it was more difficult to dote upon married men (Jasper and Emmett), so she was far more protective of Edward than the rest of us. A fact Edward wasn't exactly happy with but didn't object.

"Yes. But I have to do what is right," he murmured. Oh just great, just PERFECT. You're going all self-sacrificing knight at the wrong time!

_'There are many right ways, and there are many wrong ways, though, aren't there?' _At that moment I felt my visions sweep through my mind again, until the picture of Edward in the meadow with Bella came, although Bella was distinctly hazier than the first time I had seen it before the whole picture broke into millions of tiny decisions. He titled his head to one side.

"I didn't catch much of that," he murmured once the stream of visions died down.

_'Me either. Your future is shifting around so much I can't keep up with any of it. I_ think _though...'_

I halted my thoughts for a moment to shift through some more of my other visions of him, none of which proved to be any helpful. "I think something is changing, though," I murmured outside of my thoughts. "Your life seems to be at a crossroads." To whether or not you're realize or eat the love or your unlife. He smirked snickering bitterly.

"You do realize that you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right?" I stuck my tongue out at him, well who asked him? He asked, I tell. I know all! Er... Okay maybe he's right about the bogus gypsy thing.

"Today is all right, though isn't it?" he asked quickly, more seriously.

"I don't see you killing anyone today," I smiled. He is stronger than he gives himself credit for, I just wish that my judgment could be enough to keep him here.

"Thanks, Alice," he said quickly.

"Go get dressed. I won't say anything- I'll let you tell the others when you're ready," I replied half-heartedly. I darted down the stairs, _'Miss you. Really.'_ Regardless to what happened with Bella, I would still miss my brother.

The next day was near on unbearable. Jazz between his gift and his knowledge of my behavior, clearly noticed my bad mood. I would explain to him later, but things weren't exactly going well since Bella was driving Edward to the point of insanity and was planning to ship off. THEN to top it all off, Emmett and Rosalie were making lovely dovey eyes at each other. Please, Jazz and I were married, but PDA really wasn't our thing. Can't say the same for those two, and that wasn't lightening Edward's mood either, in fact I think it was just making life more difficult for him.

Emmett and Rosalie instantly leaped out of the car to head to their classes, bored obviously with Edward's fixation with Bella. Jasper gave me a questioning look before I waved him on to go with our siblings. Even as Bella drove up, Edward looked obsessed. Hhhmm… maybe my plan wasn't so doomed after all. As Bella tested the icy ground, I stared up at Edward's face. He was… entertained? Sheesh, I meant to get him a girlfriend not a replacement for satellite TV. She slowly made her way, holding tightly to the sides of the truck for balance before staring at the tires with a… affectionate expression? …That's something you don't see every day, maybe I'm missing something. I shrugged didn't particularly matter anyway.

A few visions of Edward walking over to speak with her came to mind but all seemed to fade quickly. Suddenly a more concerning vision hit my mind.

"NO!" I gasped as the picture of Tyler's van spun out of control, targeting the side of Bella's truck, with Bella in between. A horrified expression came across my face as Edward's began to match it. Even before the vision was finished, the van was rounding the corner. Bella wheeled around with horror filled eyes. I wanted to burst out in tears, after all this time, I had always been in time to save her. I had been so close, so close… Abruptly Edward _sprinted _across the parking lot, flinging himself between Bella and the van. He grabbed her by the waist, flinging her down to the ground and placing his hands outwards to block the oncoming van, all while hissing a nice string of colorful words under his breath. My jaw dropped, this was NOT happening. With a frustrated expression; he quickly swung her legs around so when he dropped the van, it wouldn't crush her legs. The van crashed to the pavement, all the windows smashing. I could do nothing but stare. Bella's name was being shouted frantically as people seemed to regain their senses. I felt the sudden urge to start jumping up and down happily in triumph but repressed it with some effort; it really wasn't the time or place when someone in a human point of view could've been squished.

The mood was short-lived as I turned and saw the expressions upon Rosalie, Emmett, and… Jasper's faces. I snarled under my breath as I saw the vision of the future, Edward was going to need help, and he would get it even if it was me alone. Carlisle would side with us too but I couldn't see the outcome right there.

* * *

AN: Whew, that was interesting. I know Alice isn't the "It's my all my fault, screw the world," kind of person but I couldn't pass up a moment for fluffiness with her and Jazz. Anyway, I am REALLY sorry about not replying to reviews, I get really lazy, but I appreciate them SO much. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	16. Arguments

Like I said, Bella is far more observant than we all gave her credit for. She nearly interrogated Edward who brushed her as smoothly as possible. It didn't exactly go over well, and she knew he was lying. We've trained ourselves to take on whatever question a human threw at us and reply with the perfect expression and tone of voice. She seemed to know that, to know how well the lines had been rehearsed and how well it was delivered. It could've gone better, but I have one million and one ways I know it could've gone horrifyingly wrong. I was just pleased Edward finally has resumed his job as Bella's protector, she would need it. But there was another problem at hand. Our family was splitting in half, on whether or not the girl I fought so hard to protect and now Edward, would live or not.

That wasn't what hurt me the most. I could yell down Emmett and Rosalie all day and all night to protect Bella even if I had to distract them until Edward kidnapped Bella and took her Europe. No, I didn't care about that. It was… Jasper… my Jasper who I had visions continuously of him attacking Bella. But every time Edward was there to stand in the way. Jasper my love and Edward my little brother… _fighting_. I didn't see who won. I didn't want to see, I would not see them murder each other, the different outcomes with who would walk away; the survivor never really able to look me in the eyes again. No… No I will NOT let that happen, I thought as I shifted my position in the front seat of the Volvo. Edward and Emmett walked silently towards the car, slipping in without as much of a word.

I didn't need to be able to hear their thoughts to know the proper cussing out Rosalie was giving Edward. I frowned as the visions continued to plummet my mind. Jasper lunging right, cutting left, Edward uppercut, Jasper dodges and swept under his legs. Suddenly the visions became more and more in Edward's favor, with Jasper losing. But how did Edward know… It only then occurred to me that Edward was memorizing his steps from MY visions. _Stop that, Edward! It can't happen this way! I won't let it! _I would keep that promise, no matter what. I would not allow this, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

I continued to search the future frantically, looking just for some glimpse of assurance that all this would pass. It was all shadowy and blurry, nothing much to find. Together, we all silently (seriously this quiet business was really getting on my nerves) gathered into the dining room. Carlisle and Esme had been seated at the East side, the head of the table. Edward uneasily joined them as Emmett, Rosalie, and… Jazz sat on the other end. Quite obviously there was an invisible line between them. I moved soundlessly to side beside Esme, my head spinning from attempting to focus on blurry images too closely. I vaguely noticed Jasper fidget in his seat towards me, he didn't like being on opposite sides any better than I did. In fact, I think he liked it less.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action," Edward began uneasily. Rosalie narrowed her eyes, sneering.

"What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" Rosalie snarled. I winced, luckily nobody seemed to notice.

"Not the way you mean. I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better," Edward replied quietly. Esme's faced pained, it was so… unnatural to see her in such a state.

"No. No Edward," Esme almost pleaded.

"It's just a few years," he reminded her. I rolled my eyes, he still didn't realize how important he was to our family. Even though we were all different people, we all relied on each other. Without one of us for even a short period of time felt wrong, like we were missing an essential part of our makeup.

"Esme's right though, you can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We need to know what people are thinking, now more than ever," Emmett interrupted. For once, Emmett seemed to be talking sense. It just added onto my point, he was our big brother, our protector, and light hearted friend.

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward disagreed. Oh yea that would be great. 'Hey Bella, I know my brother has disappeared and saved you under impossible circumstances, and mysteriously I know you were about to tell Jessica about what happened so I just wanted to ask you to please not. I mean, that would just really make my day, not that you even know me or anything.' That wouldn't raise any eyebrows at all.

"I think Emmett is right," Carlisle argued. Wow that's a first, Carlisle actually thought Emmett was right about something. I need to log that in our family's Emmett achievement book… it wasn't that long. "The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave, or none of us." Seriously, not only was Carlisle a good father, but a good leader.

"She won't say anything," Edward instantly said. Rosalie looked ready to blow a gasket.

"You don't know her mind," Carlisle reminded him quietly.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up," he ordered. Of course, tell me to back him up while we're DECIDING what to do. Does everyone forget the holes in my visions?

"I can't see what will happen if we ignore this," I murmured quietly. Edward sighed as Rose's fist came down on the table with incredible force. Sheesh, this table is an antique and Esme would be very put out if it was broken.

"We can't allow a human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind- you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anybody else!" she ranted. I know she was trying to make an impression, but all she came across as to me was a whiney child making my headache increase.

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward hissed. He was right; sometimes there would be the one student who had an imagination on them. One who would guess, and guess right. We had one incidence where a kid starting waving a piece of garlic in Emmett's face. We cleared out a week or so after that, mostly because the kid decided that maybe he should slice his hand open and shove it in our faces. You really wonder; if you think someone is a vampire, why put YOUR blood in their face?

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward! Not eyewitnesses and evidence!" Rosalie shouted. I frowned; Edward did have a point from earlier. How seriously would people take a girl who had suffered a head injury, who claimed Edward ran faster than the speed of light?

"Evidence!" Edward snorted but Jasper appeared to be agreeing with Rose. That was a first, again. I still couldn't put it together though. Why would Jazz side against ME and Edward to kill a girl he helped save?

"Rose-" Carlisle began.

"Let me finish," Rosalie commanded. "It doesn't have to be a big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be serious than it looked. Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes, Rosalie, we know how proficient an assassin you are," Edward hissed. Rosalie snarled under her breath, glaring at Edward maliciously.

"Edward please," Carlisle asked attempting to gain control again. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt you were owed justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle. It's to protect us all," Rosalie shrugged as if discussing if we should fire an employee or not. She takes human life all too lightly. I didn't know if was all the support I've given Jasper on how to keep in control by thinking of humans as equals or I just normally thought that way that I felt that way about humans.

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional… accident or lapse of control is a regrettable part of who we are." Apparently Edward had the mutual feeling of grim amusement at the fact Carlisle roped himself in with this plural. "To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are." Edward looked like he was attempting to hold back his applause or at least a grin. I smiled briefly; Carlisle had a way with words, especially when he wanted to get a point across.

"It's just being responsible," Rosalie snarled.

"It's being callous, every life is precious," Carlisle countered. Rosalie scowled at the table in anger. Emmett came to do damage control, slinging an arm around her.

"It'll be fine, Rose," he murmured rubbing her shoulder back and forth.

"The question is whether we should move on," Carlisle asked quietly. Rosalie groaned.

"No, we just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!" Rosalie whined. I rolled my eyes, such as drama queen. Jasper and Emmett have to deal with it too, and Edward and I have to deal with _freshman_ year every time.

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle reminded her.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" she hissed. Carlisle shrugged with no response. "I like it here!" Oh NOW she likes it in Forks. I guess she couldn't like it when I suggested we move here. "There's so little sun, we get to be almost normal!"

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence," Carlisle amended. The peacemaker until the end, he didn't enjoy strife among his family in any fashion at all. Rosalie and Carlisle began to speak of details that had no real importance; we wouldn't get any more trouble from her. Even though she disagreed, she wouldn't go against Carlisle's will. Edward seemed pleased, although his attention suddenly seemed absorbed in something else. I followed his line of vision with horror. Edward growled quietly.

"Jasper," he hissed. He raised his eyes to his unmoved by Rosalie's rants. I frowned; Jasper knew better than anybody what can become of those who bend rules. "She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow it," Edward stated with a hint of threat obvious.

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right," Jasper replied darkly. I nearly hissed today and the past most years of her life. But that didn't not me or him for that matter. He helped save this girl with me! What on earth was his problem?

"I will not allow it," Edward snarled. Jasper seemed surprised; obviously he didn't know how protective of this girl Edward had already become.

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand," he replied harshly. I understood now, he cared about our brother and the girl that could make Edward happy. But he had never been put into a position where he had to choose between killing her or a potential danger to me.

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now; I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan." The two continued to hold each other's gaze, not quite glaring but kind of stand offish at the same time. Edward wouldn't stand down and Jasper answered to no one… except me.

"Jazz," I interrupted their little male standoff. He held Edward's stare for a moment longer before turning to me, his eyes only slightly softer.

"Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-"

"That's not what I was going to say," I interrupted, honestly it wasn't. "I was going to ask you for a favor." Edward's jaw dropped with an audible pop. I finally let him see the vision of Bella and I, as best friends… and sisters. The vision was perfectly clear and stable, the timing wasn't but that could be sorted out later. "I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least she's going to be." He already knew this, but I was also saying it for Edward's benefit. He deserved to finally know what was going on.

"But… Alice…" Jasper stammered. Edward continued to motionlessly stare, gaping at me, hypnotized by the vision in my mind. Okay that's only slightly creepy.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." The vision became clearer and clearer. "Ah, See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice… What… does this…?"

AN: Hehehe… Cliffy.. Well okay not really but I really need to get a chapter out. I really wanted to use the entire conversation between the Cullens in one chapter but it's way too long. Please review and vote if you want a prequel or not


	17. Love?

"I told you there was change coming. I don't know Edward," I murmured quietly. Suddenly it was obvious that everything that I had worked for could fall through within this second. Edward usually didn't scrutinize thoughts unless they were focused and of interest. I focused as hard as I could on Jasper and his future. Edward frowned, knowing I was trying to block him out.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?" _Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper_. I barely heard Emmett grumble under his breath. It bugged him when we had silent or one way conversations when Edward doesn't say enough that you can guess what I'm saying. I shook my head… _Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. His future. His future. _"Is this about the girl?" CRAP! Jasper…. "Is it about Bella?" _Jas- Bella…_ I gritted my teeth, but it was no use. Once he said her name it slipped, only for a fraction of second... but it was already too much.

"NO!" Edward shouted jumping to his feet with his chair crashing to the floor.

"Edward!" Carlisle jumped up placing a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him. I sighed, cats out of the bag. Might as well put my brother out of his misery and tell him the hard truth.

"It's solidifying, every minute you're more decided. There're really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward." I finally allowed him to see all the visions I had seen of Bella's futures. I left out with me taking care of her for over the past decade. One step at a time… there's no need to rush… it's like learning to fly… Okay then, ahem, sorry. One after the other, Bella's death, Bella with gold eyes, Bella lying dead, Bella as a vampire.

"No," he groaned. Umm… Can vampire's go into shock?

"Will somebody please let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett complained rather loudly I might add. Ugh, impatient as ever, SO Emmett.

"I have to leave," Edward whispered to me, completely ignoring our older brother.

"Edward, we've already been over that," Emmett boomed. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this." Edward still looked pained. I titled my head to one side, he says he's going to leave, but none of my visions involve him leaving us.

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," I informed him in a matter of fact voice. "I don't think you can leave anymore." _Think about it, think about leaving_, I instructed him mentally. He looked in pain… in fact he looked a lot like Jasper when he was near that girl in Geography, only Edward looked more tormented mentally. I hated to do it to him, but I had no choice.

_I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward. If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us… _I let it trail off knowing he would understand where I was going.

"I don't hear that," Edward snapped. He turned his head to Jasper slightly who looked almost like he was trying to guilt him with his mind. "Why are you doing this to me?" he groaned his head falling into his hands. Was he always this much of a drama queen and I never really notice or is this recent? Pretty safe bet he always has been and always will be. Huh, never knew I was that unobservant.

_I love her, too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that. _

"Love her,_ too_?" he asked incredulous. Wow, drama queen AND oblivious.

_You are _so_ blind Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see… _He shook his head trying to clear his mind of all the visions I had held back. Him and Bella together… holding each other, kissing, sleeping (well at least her) beside each other.

"No," he argued. "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I will change the future."

"You can try," I skeptically counted. Does he realize trying to fight this is like telling the seasons to stop and always remain winter? His face remained as firm as my visions.

"Oh, _come on_!" Emmett complained rather loudly. Brother number 1: Drama Queen/ Oblivious, Brother number 2: Slow/ Very Loud… Rose wasn't kidding when she said the only men in this house who had sense were Jazz and Carlisle. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Pay attention," she snapped. "Alice sees him falling for a human. How classically Edward!" She kind of had a point. Edward has always been a little different… oh what am I talking about? I have random visions of the future and spent most of my human life in the looney house which I can't even remember.

"What?" Emmett asked startled. Cue the delayed reaction. He burst out in laughter, "Is that what's been going on? Tough break, Edward." Helpful Emmett, REAL helpful. Our family is SO bizarre… For vampires… NOT even weird just for humans…

"Fall for a human? For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?" Esme asked stunned. Esme always worried about Edward being alone, this was probably a dream come true for her.

"What do you see Alice? Exactly," Jasper demanded. I turned to him, meeting his bright gold eyes.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill herself himself," I stopped for a moment to glare at Edward. "Which would really _irritate_ me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to _you_," I continued before turning back to Jasper feeling Edward's horror struck gaze still glued to my face. "Or she'll be one of us someday." Esme gasped in shock.

"That's not going to happen!" he shouted. "Either one!" Keep telling yourself that Eddie boy… just keep telling yourself that. What is the best thing to do when a child is throwing a tantrum? Ignore them.

"It all depends. He may be just strong enough not to kill her- but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control, more than Carlisle has. He may be just strong enough. The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause," I announced proudly. Edward continued to stare at me horrified as everyone else stared at him with a similar expression. Give the kid of break, it's not his fault. It's like a force that brought them together, like fate and gravity… and me… Okay mostly me, but that's not the point. Gravity took over as soon as Edward met her and that's all that counts. Finally Carlisle sighed.

"Well this… complicates things." How do you break an awkward silence? State the obvious.

"I'll say," Emmett almost laughed as Edward looked like his brain was about to crack in half.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Carlisle murmured. "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously, no one will… hurt the girl." Thank you Carlisle; finally someone who just willing to let the future run its course and not fight it. COUGHEDWARDCOUGH…

"No, I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways-" Jasper said quietly.

"No!" Edward sort of shouted/ growled/ cried. Umm… is he okay? "No!" Guess that's my answer, even though I know he wasn't answering my thoughts. Emmett looked ready to laugh again, Rose looked disgusted, Carlisle looked probably the most sane of all of us, Jasper overall looked confident in me, and Esme… well to put it simply looked like she could skip around throwing flowers at everyone all while singing 'Pocketful of Sunshine'. Nice. Edward looked like he was about to have a seizure. Like I said, drama queen. Without another word, he shook Esme's hand off his shoulder and was sprinting out the door.

I sighed; this wasn't really going where I wanted it to. I didn't want to trap Edward between two realities, but it was the truth, and I wasn't going to lose my friend. I was already so attached to both visions, with Bella as my best friend and sister. I wouldn't let go of those very easily.

The next few days were miserable. Edward stayed in Forks but went into robot mode basically. He didn't hunt any more often than we did and always came to school with us. Just like I said, Bella didn't say anything more than he pulled her out of the way while standing right next to her. This was beyond annoying. Over a month passed and stupid male hormones were overthrowing his brain. If they're a kid at school who burns our throat more than usual, what does Rose and I do? Take a few days off, hunt a little more. But if it's a guy, oh NO, God forbid they act any different.

He's trying to fight something out of his hands. Although I have to say, his jealously of Mike Newton was pretty hilarious. Bella seemed to not mind his presence as much as some of her other suitors. Even just watching her, he's falling head over heels for her; her patience, kindness, and just… good quality I guess you could say. But I had to say, I was impressed. Staying away from her took more control than not killing her. It was a bitter impressed though.

As we were all sitting there I had another vision. "Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal," I commanded. All of us began to fidget and shift our weight around to appear like we actually were humans. I sighed, _I wish…_

"Stay out of it, Alice," Edward instructed. "It's not going to happen." I pouted annoyed, I already missed the girl in my visions.

_I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy_, I snarled in my thoughts. Edward had an annoying smile on his face that made me want to smack him upside the head. Although the humans probably wouldn't respond well to the sound of rock flying into another rock.

"It makes plenty sense to me," he shrugged. I snorted, that figures. Keep lying though, I knew him better. Through the mask of uncaring, he was stressed and I had a fair idea why. Mike was planning on asking Bella out on a date and hoping she would ask him to the dance.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me," Mike replied awkwardly. I watched in amusement as Edward's expressions went from the normal politely happy charade to full out rage and desire to murder Mike. That was the sad hard truth, Bella would one day say yes to one of those hopeless suitors if he didn't give in. So use all the self control on this earth to get jealously and rage thrown at you in large fiery balls? Wow, that sounds great…

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," Bella said calmly. I snickered almost silently as Mike sent a fleeting glance at Edward. Wow, rivals already. I danced away from the table almost skipping and borrowing some of those flowers Esme was going to throw into people's faces. I was right all along, and Edward knew it. He was NOT strong enough to stay away from Bella, strong enough not to kill her, but not to stay away from her. Of course, when he started talking to her again during Biology she was somewhat annoyed. Heck, he hadn't spoken to her in how many weeks? I would be ticked if Jazz didn't speak to me for weeks. Okay ticked is an understatement, but we are married in the human world and mates in the vampire world. Same principal anyway.

After class, I had already seen what Edward was doing and it was flat out hilarious. Emmett was standing awkwardly outside the Spanish room waiting for us. The crowd of the students gave him a good five feet radius of free space. Any of us could walk down a crowded hallway, and it would look like we were parting the red sea. Jasper and Rosalie looked confused, I was snickering. Together we walked outside just in time to see him pull out, blocking Bella's escape from Tyler. She gave him a look that looked like she wished she could take the tail off his Volvo as we all slid into the seats. Edward was shaking with laughter as Tyler shrugged and walked away.

"Let's go! Stop being an idiot. If you can," Rosalie hissed. Edward didn't look moved by her words; he was having too much fun.

"So do I get to talk to Bella now?" I asked suddenly not giving him warning through my thoughts. But since when have I really thought thoroughly through my thoughts before voicing them? What's the point? It's best to just say what you're thinking. That's another reason why Edward and I have no problem having conversations with me only thinking my half. My thoughts and words aren't very different.

"No," he hissed.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?" Edward really can be a spoil sport sometimes.

"I haven't decided anything, Alice," he announced.

"Whatever, Edward," I snorted. The two defined futures were back and perfectly clear again.

"What's the point in getting to know her? If I'm just going to kill her?" I stopped for a moment.

"You have a point," I sighed leaning against the window. I highly doubted that, but if that did come into play, it's already going to be a graveyard at our house. What with Edward being all gloom and doom, Rose ticked we have to move and I'm going to miss the girl I never really knew. But we've got this far haven't we? There're still hope this will all work out, I thought as Edward screeched the car to a halt an inch before it slammed into the back wall.

"Enjoy your run," Rosalie smirked as he hopped out. I grinned, he wasn't running. He was hunting; he wasn't going to take any chances. Even if his instincts say he can't tell me that I'm right, he knows it. I pretended to settle on the couch with a book, really actually watching Edward. Jazz was the only one who knew the difference but he said nothing. His trust in me was as evident as the first time he met me.

Edward ran through town, and into… Bella's house? Umm… okay, not quite what I was expecting. He better not be… okay he's not, he just went hunting. He'll be okay. It'll be okay. He continued to watch her sleep, as she tossed and turned.

"Edward…" she murmured in her sleep. Huh, she talks in her sleep, and pretty clearly too. "Stay… Don't go. Please… don't go." I could almost see the change in his expression. Our kind doesn't experience changes very often, and when we do, it is pretty set in stone. I could almost perfectly see the love for Bella spread through him. I grinned from ear to ear, dropping my book whose page I hadn't turned for a total of five minutes, and jumping up and down on the couch happily. Rosalie looked like I just lost my mind, Emmett started laughing, and Jasper raised his eyebrows smiling as well. He knew why I was so happy, soon they would all know… it was only a matter of time.

AN: Aw… Edward is hilariously stubborn isn't he? Anyway, I overall decided that I'm not going to do a prequel. As soon as I finish this story, or get pretty far along, I'm planning to start a story with NessiexJacob. Anyway, please review!


	18. Sweet!

I twirled around in a circle before launching the baseball full force at Carlisle who hit it unusually far for her. Emmett instantly took after it as Jasper was shaking his head back and forth. By the time he had returned with the ball in his hand, Carlisle had already hit third base. Great, usually we didn't get our butts kicked this bad. Actually we usually never did lose at all. Emmett grumbled, "Dammit Edward." I shrugged lightly, of course he could've gotten it, but what could we do? Besides he was at Bella's house… watching her sleep… it's only slightly weird. Okay it's really weird, but we're a weird family.

Thoroughly soaked, we all ran home and changed. Rosalie was of course even fuller of herself than normal. I still wasn't entirely sure how Emmett put up with it every day. I guess they're a lot like Jasper and I. Rosalie needs someone who would praise her and love her to her heart's content. Emmett needed a girl to hold him and hold his attention, he still owes Edward and I for not ratting him out to the family about his little reputation at his old high school. Rosalie probably knew, just from knowing Emmett but it didn't really matter that much.

"So I see you have been well," Peter murmured. I don't quite know why, but Jasper's friends from his time in Texas fascinated me. Charlotte was a lot like me in many ways, so usually we would carry on a conversation while Jasper and Peter would discuss the old days. Really they were the only ones who ever visited us. Although there was that one time, Maria once had found us in Calgary. Oh good grief I hated the girl. Yes I did have reasons OTHER than be jealous. Jasper must have assured me at least a thousand times after she left that he had no relationship with her anymore. I don't know, it's not that they were romantically involved (although that's still annoying especially the way that Maria looked at me with disgust), but the state I found Jasper in. It was her fault that he was caused so much pain and had to go through those wars. Not to mention that she was planning on disposing of him later on. Needless to say, her little performance murdering about four civilians resulted in us having to move fairly quickly. Jasper, in a polite fashion that only he can pull off, asked her to keep her distance after that. I wanted to say much more than that… but I kept quiet and waited till later where a few mountain goats could feel my wrath.

Edward's return home wasn't exactly a welcome party obviously. I didn't even need his ability to read the rest of the family's thoughts. Emmett was disappointed and pretty much indignant. Rosalie was overall still disgusted. Oh please, get a life Rosalie seriously. She's still convinced that any man that didn't fall to their knees at her feet was either not into girls or was mentally challenged. Oh good grief, she needs to get a life. Esme looked fairly concerned about Edward; she is such a good mother. I still would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it (figuratively) with my own eyes. We could easily convince anybody that she was our real mother just by the way she treated us, as if her own flesh and well… not blood but you get the idea.

Suddenly a vision of Edward's silver Volvo speeding down a street in Port Angeles flashed through my mind. Ah, Bella, Jessica, and Angela are in Port Angeles. Right, he is so lucky I'm slightly abnormal too or I would think this stalkerish behavior was really weird. Okay scratch that, I do think it's weird, I just don't think it's weird enough to want to stop him. _Have fun in Port Angeles tonight. Let me know when I can talk to Bella_, I thought mentally to Edward happily as he marched over to his piano and played rather rudely I might add. Charlotte looked a little shaken but seemed to ignore him otherwise.

Soon after he had come home he headed right back out, much to Emmett's annoyance. Actually, to most of the family was annoyed with the exception of me and Esme. Edward was obviously shaken by something… Hhmm.. Wonder what… Oh… My… FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY!! I thought these days of having to babysit Bella were long over. Oh but NO so I'm going to have to go babysit Bella AGAIN!! Oh… Never mind then, Edward's got this covered. Wait… he… SWEET!!! Happy dance!! WEEE!!! Oh crap…

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING?!" Rosalie yelled rather loudly. Emmett was next to rolling on the floor laughing. Jasper had his eyebrows raised amused.

"Carlisle?" Emmett sputtered in-between laughter.

"Yes Emmett?" Carlisle replied with a still somewhat concerned expression splayed across his face.

"Can vampires lose their minds?" Huh, I really don't know. That would be an interesting thing to study though. Although I'm pretty sure they can only officially lose their minds if you lock them underground somehow keeping them from getting out, and not giving them any blood for… ever?

"They're… not supposed to be able to," Carlisle replied slowly. Oh wow, thanks Carlisle. Best dad ever, saying that his daughter shouldn't be able to lose her mind but she seems to be anyhow. Good to know I have the confidence from my family. Well, at least they haven't thrown me in the looney bin. That's always a plus. Or there's the possibility that they just don't waste the energy because they know I would just break right back out. Yeah, that's more likely.

"Well, she lost her mind in her human life so it makes sense," Rosalie sneered. I shrugged, emphasizing my calm and amusement so Jazz wouldn't rip her head off. Carlisle and Esme frown on that sort of thing.

"You're just jealous that you didn't go to the looney bin, you meet a lot of interesting people there," I snickered; emphasis on interesting. Rosalie looked torn between gawking at me, slapping me, or laughing. Eh, she would end up snickering somewhat uneasily. Great thing about being weird, you give up on caring what other people think of you. I know good and well people at school think I'm weird, first they think our entire family is bizarre but more importantly, I really don't care what they think about me. I have everything I ever wanted, and I don't even remember what it was like to feel insecure or self conscious. Rosalie… well we're pretty sure she is incapable of feeling insecure.

I watched carefully, grinning full out as the visions became more and more solid. I sat cross-legged on our bed across from Jazz. He never took his eyes off me, always trying to read my expressions. I was halfway torn between trying to watch Edward and attempting to guess my anniversary gift. It was obviously trying not to make up his mind so I couldn't see it. He was torn between a set of diamond earrings and a necklace, a new credit card, although he mostly seemed to be leaning towards taking me to France for a few weeks (and not complaining while we go shopping for hours on end).

Suddenly, a vision of Edward about to rip a couple rough looking men limb from limb flashed across my vision. I frantically grabbed my phone trying to call him but it went unanswered. I just prayed that Bella being there would be enough to deter him. "Yea could you hold on a sec Bella, just turn around and turn up the radio while I go all vamp on these guys over there cause you know I'm not human and can totally take on all those guys. Not only that, but I'm probably going to drink their blood in the process. BUT don't mistake the fact I'm TOTALLY normal and TOTALLY not worth alerting the government about."

Oh yeah, Bella takes things well, but that would just be over the top. The visions then took another turn, Bella… eating ravioli? Alright, wasn't expecting that, but okay then. Hhmm… they seem to be having a private conversation. Should I stop looking into their futures to stop invading their business? Nope! Rule number one of being a Cullen: Absolutely no secrets. Between Emmett being a block head, Edward's mind reading, my visions, Jasper's empathy, and just us being bored, nothing is a secret for long unless you are determined to keep it. Then the vision that I was hoping for hit me, and I grinned from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Jasper asked quickly taking my hands.

"She knows," I replied. "She knows everything now."

"About us being…?"

"Yes, she found out on her own. Well sort of…" I trailed off.

"What does sort of mean?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Apparently she tricked one of the Quileute descendants into telling her one of the old 'horror stories'. I guess we're free to go and kill the tribe now that the treaty is violated. Oh well, he meant no harm. In fact he never truly believed they were true," I continued quickly.

"The shape-shifters the family told us about? Aren't they dangerous?" Jasper asked rubbing my hands softly. "Should we be worried about Bella?"

"No, I don't think so. The shape-shifters haven't been around for around four generations. I don't think we need to worry that much, just keep a pair of eyes on Bella."

"A couple pairs," Jasper joked smiling broadly before sobering up. I frowned touching his cheek lightly. "Now that Edward and the wolves aren't a threat, it's a matter of if _I'll _hurt her." My frown deepened. I hated when he worried so much about his own limitations. Another reason to hate Maria; she instilled this in him and forced him to live through this… self loathing for so long in his life.

"Jazz," I curled up into his arms quietly. "I'll be there to help you. Bella knows now what we are, she'll be careful too. Besides, you underestimate yourself." He half smiled.

"And you underestimate your visions," he murmured quietly. I pouted annoyed. It's true though, my visions aren't 100% gospel truth. But does anybody listen? Of course not, but you already knew that so why am I bothering telling you? "So, who's going to break it to the family?"

"I'm not entirely sure, probably Edward. He'll deal with it eventually. Oh well, he's going to be home in around two minutes and I need to speak with Carlisle," I replied happily kissing Jasper briefly on the cheek and dashing downstairs and knocking softly on the door of Carlisle's study.

"Come in Alice," he welcomed warmly. With one swift moment, I opened the door and danced inside. "What brings you here?"

"It's about Bella," I replied smiling. He pursued his lips slightly. "She was in Port Angeles and she had gotten away from her friends for a little bit." Carlisle's eyes widened in horror; of course when you start a story off like that you would make that assumption, especially after what Rosalie told us.

"Is she… hurt?" he stuttered. Nice way of rephrasing.

"No Carlisle, she's fine, Edward got there in time. It's alright, or at least Bella is." Carlisle stared, brow furrowed. "Edward will need your help taking care of the men that nearly hurt Bella. He won't be able to do it without killing them. It shouldn't go that far." Ignore the fact that Rosalie killed five men, but I guess that was a little different. They took everything from Rose, she probably deserved some blood (no pun intended).

"Of course Alice, thank you for informing me," he smiled. Good grief, he is such a good father. In a way, Edward and Jasper are a lot alike. They both see each other as monsters. Bella will be good for Edward; she'll be able to do what I do for Jasper everyday for Edward. Carlisle, Esme, and I do what we can but Edward needs someone to say "I truly love you honey, but cut the crap about you being a demon from the deepest pits of Hades."

"No problem Carlisle," I replied before darting to the porch. I'm on a tight schedule and I have to talk to Eddie before he arranges the arrest of 'what's his face'. I bounded up to the porch seconds before the silver Volvo sped to the front of the house not even bothering to park in the garage. He would be heading out soon… again. "Carlisle's in his study," I announced before he could ask.

"Thank you," he murmured mussing my short black hair as he passed.

_Thank _you_ for returning my call, _I thought annoyed.

"Oh," he stopped flipping open his phone. He hadn't even looked to see who it was that called him. "Sorry I didn't even check who it was. I was… busy." Really?! I hadn't noticed from my visions.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, too. By the time I saw what was going to happen, you were on your way."

"It was close," he sighed. I hung my head in remorse.

_Sorry_, I said again sadly. He smiled lightly, wow, spending time with Bella kept him in a better mood than usual. That's a good plus.

"Don't be. I know you can't catch everything. No one expects you to be omniscient, Alice."

"Thanks," I grinned.

"I almost asked you out to dinner tonight- Did you catch that before I changed my mind?"

"No I missed that one too. Wish I'd known. I would have come." Honestly, I would have. I really want to meet Bella in person.

"What were you concentrating on, that you missed so much?"

_Jasper's thinking about our anniversary. He's trying not to make a decision on my gift, but I've got a pretty good idea…_ I chuckled.

"You're shameless," he smirked.

"Yep," I laughed popping the p on the end. _I paid better attention later. Are you going to tell them that she knows?_

He sighed, "Yes. Later."

_I won't say anything. Do me a favor and tell Rosalie when I'm not around, okay? _

He frowned, "Sure."

Bella took it pretty well.

"Too well," he grumbled. Oh please, do you really think _Edward _would fall for any _normal_ girl? I grinned evilly.

_Don't underestimate Bella,_ I warned smirking showing him more visions of us as friends. Besides, I guess that I wouldn't be friends with anybody totally normal. That would be so boring.

"Alice…" he began. I already knew he was going to ask if she would be alright for the rest of the night.

_She'll be fine tonight. I'm keeping a better watch now. She sort of needs twenty-four hour supervision, doesn't she? _Oh don't I know it, that poor girl needs a security system and body guards all the time. I guess a family of vampires could work.

"At least."

"Anyway, you'll be with her soon enough," I shrugged. He sighed, his mind seemed far away. He almost seemed… happy? Wow that's new. "Go on- get this done so you can be where you want to be."

AN: Oh my I haven't updated in how long? I'm really sorry, things have been kinda crazy.


	19. That's so you

I smiled dancing lightly over to where Bella and Edward had been sitting alone. Apparently I was one of the only members of the family who was somewhat supportive (well other than Esme and Carlisle). He obviously needed to hunt more than usual if he wanted to hang around Bella often.

"It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology- I don't think I could take any more," Edward grumbled. She suddenly looked surprised as I appeared by his side. "Alice," he greeted without looking in my direction.

"Edward," I chirped.

"Alice, Bella- Bella, Alice," he introduced causally, grinning.

"Hello, Bella," I greeted happily. "It's nice to finally meet you." Edward shot me a dark look which I ignored. He can get over himself. She was going to be my sister some day so he could just deal with it.

"Hi Alice," she replied timidly. I grinned, she would just need a little time then we would be the best of friends. Trust me, I would know.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car," he replied distantly. I nodded dancing away into the parking lot and into the front seat of the silver Volvo. I smirked as he climbed in on the other side. "Don't say one word."

_'Fine, I told you so,'_ I thought grinning.

"Alright now you're just being cute," he replied rolling his eyes. I giggled slightly, ah my little brother. "Technically I'm older than you." Oh technicalities… I'm still going to be forever 19 (21 ;)) and what are you going to be? Oh yes, 17. "And you say I need to grow up," he laughed pulling out of the parking lot. "We need to go and pick up Bella's truck though; you know where she left the keys?" I closed my eyes trying to visualize us searching the house.

"She left them in her pants pocket," I replied robotically. He nodded slowly, his mind elsewhere. I sighed, "Rosalie seems... unhappy." He barked a dark laugh.

"Unhappy is a bit of an understatement," he said gritting his teeth. "You and Esme are the only ones who seem to be perfectly fine with this."

"Well what's wrong with you spending time with Bella?" I asked quizzically.

"Endangering an innocent human girl? Either way this goes, I take her future away from her," Edward growled pinching the bridge of his nose in self loathing. Ugh, seriously he and Jasper need to knock this off. I swear, some people wonder why I'm so happy all the time. It's because we have too many grouches in this family! Sheesh, Emmett and I have to battle the stormy rain cloud that would be hanging over the Cullen household if Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie had their way.

"Edward, look at me," I hissed. "Bella is obviously not like other girls, can you picture her marrying Mike Newton?" He still wasn't looking at me but visibly flinched at my words so I knew he was listening. "Well, if you want to go run off to the Volutri to 'save' her from a damned life, well let me tell you something. She won't be happy; she'll go through life as a silent martyr. If you want her to be happy you will stay here." He still appeared frozen… great, I was getting the silent treatment. "Like Jasper, I could've left him off on his own because he probably wouldn't choose this life on his own. But I knew he wouldn't be happy, and I knew I would love him."

His lips twitched slightly, "You are always so sure of your own future." I rolled my eyes, uh huh, right. I'm the magical Madam Alice; you're making me sound like a creepy little carnival lady. He laughed winking at me. "Well, you're so sure of yourself." Yeah right, I'm not dumb enough to think I'm perfect… you should know that. "You put up a good front that you never doubt anything though." Right… about that… I rolled my eyes at my brother. He's a mess, but he's our mess. "Ready all seeing one?" he teased pulling up on the side of the street.

"Whatever, I'll be right back," I announced hopping out of his Volvo and darting into Bella's house. Charlie was luckily at work, it wouldn't have made this impossible in any sense but it made my job easier. I grabbed the keys out of her pocket, just as I saw it in my vision, before running back to the car. Apparently Edward had something to ask. "Yes brother dearest?" He frowned passing me a folded paper.

"Can you drop this off in her truck as well?" I shrugged, hey it's not like it would take hours to put a piece of paper in the seat. "Thanks, meet you in the forest." We going to Canada? He shook his head. "No, we need to stay close in." No, we don't NEED to, you WANT to. "Fine, I'll give you that one." It's different, worrying all the time about someone isn't it? He nodded slightly smiling. I laughed climbing into Bella's truck… Wow, I had a vision of it breaking down when I tried to go past 60 mph. Wow, you have an eye for cars Charlie, but I guess if Bella likes it then whatever.

I had to drive a miserably slow pace of 30 mph; I could literally SEE Edward laughing in his Volvo. Oh shut it little brother… He's just lucky I didn't force him to drive this… this… metal thing… I wonder if Bella would notice if I gave this to Rosalie for a little bit. She could fix it up within a few hours, or if she was in a hurry about 30 minutes. Eh, Bella would probably guess someone messed with it after the engine didn't sound like it was trying to eat you.

I parked it in the exact place where Edward's Volvo had been parked. She would find it easily enough. Dropping the paper in the seat, I bounded back through the town, unseen by humans. I found Edward's Volvo parked a little bit off the highway, with him about a half a mile into the forest.

"Thanks for letting me finally meet Bella," I chirped happily as we began to run towards a group of elk. He rolled his eyes sighing heavily.

"I'm already going to hell, might as well do it thoroughly," he grumbled. I snorted as the smell of a group of deer about a quarter mile from where we currently were.

"Edward-"

"Don't even start," he threatened reading my thoughts. I felt the compulsive desire to stick my tongue out at him. He doesn't know that he is cursed to hell. "I don't know that I'm not, and it's more likely that I am." Huh, I guess he would object to me murdering him to prove him wrong. The sides of his lips twitched. You don't think I could take you huh? "That's really not the point, I would die either way. Jazz would kill me."

"But do you seriously think you are going to hell because of what you are?"

"….Yes…" he replied reluctantly. Oh wow, thanks Edward. Good to know you think you think I, Esme, Carlisle, Jazz, Rose, and Em are all going to hell in a hand basket. "Not what I mean." You mean all those men you killed? "You could say that." Oh please, the law would have killed them eventually if they ever got caught or put them in prison for a bizarre amount of time. Better them over the girls they were stalking, Edward we all make mistakes. You're killing yourself trying to make up for your own.

"You really have problems Edward," I laughed as I jumped upon a buck's back, snapping its neck and settling down. He chuckled.

"We can't all be happy shiny people like you," he snickered grabbing his own prey. After we both had had our fill and Edward was in a good mood since he found his favorite mountain lion, I leaped up into a tree silently, dangling my feet off the branch.

"I guess I am happy shiny compared to you," I laughed as Edward came to lean against the base of the tree.

"Compared to most of the population," he snickered. I pouted slightly as he laughed. "But thanks for all your help Alice, I really appreciate it."

"You mean as annoying as your company is usually, you're the only one who stuck around while you had to go on bizarre amounts of hunting trips?" He laughed shaking his head. "Don't worry about the others, they'll come around."

"You would know," he replied smiling. Of course I know, Emmett and Jazz just need to get to know her a little. Emmett will think she's hilarious, Jazz will be slightly wary just because of her… well species I guess is the correct term, Esme will love her but you probably already knew that, Carlisle also will think her as another daughter. "And Rose?" Well… "My point exactly."

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes. "She needs to be humbled."

"And you see this?" The humor in his voice definitely painted his opinion of Rosalie.

"My visions can only see so far," I snickered.

"And how far is that?" Edward asked.

"Reality." Edward and I busted out laughing. "You know you're a lot more fun ever since you met Bella." He stopped laughing to stare at me for a moment.

"Really?" I nodded happily. The normal kill joy that usually resides in your mind is starting to die a slow and painful death. The look I got was one that you would give someone if you think they've gone crazy. Hhmm… wonder why he's giving me that look. Huh, oh well I've got time later to figure that out. "Alice, what are we going to do with you?"

"Huh, not really sure. But seriously Edward, you need to stop punishing yourself. It's bad enough that some humans punish themselves all their lives, you have all of the rest of forever to punish yourself."

"It's not just about me anymore," he murmured quietly. Come on little brother, work with me here. "I'm endangering her more than ever, her scent… it's memorizing." Um… is it creepy that he talks about her blood like a chocolate mousse? "Probably, but I can't seem to win. I torture myself either way, staying away from her or staying near her. Both tempt both my human side and… less civilized side." I rolled my eyes.

"That is so you Edward," I laughed leaping down from the tree and dusting myself off. "I swear, you are so… masochistic," I finally declared. A rueful smile stretched across his face.

"Masochistic," he murmured under his breath chuckling.

AN: Okay, I can't begin to explain why it took so long to update. I am so sorry! I'm still alive, I swear. Please review and I PROMISE I will try to update faster!


	20. Being spontaneous is an art

I sat cross-legged on the couch in Jasper's and my room, earphones connected up to my iPod in my ears. I smiled contently to myself, my plan was going perfectly. Of course Edward wasn't pleased with the idea that I was the only one who knew he was spending the day with her. Well, it wasn't like I was going to walk up to Charlie and say "Um… you see my brother sorta murdered your daughter. Sorry about that!" Not going to happen, but Edward will be fine. I scrolled randomly down my playlists, one of each of the family.

"When you'd cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears," I heard in my ears. My Immortal, Evanescence, Jazz's playlist. It's even funnier that my IMMORTAL takes on a totally different meaning with our family. I rolled down to Edward's whose I recently added onto. Until lately, his playlist was mostly piano. Some were his compositions, some of them were sort of sad.

"Until that moment when, I find the one I'll spend forever with," Gotta be Somebody, Nickelback. You got to admit, it fits.

"What are you listening to?" Jasper asked strolling into the room, plucking me up, and sitting me back down in his lap in about 1.23215 seconds. "Gotta be Somebody?" He titled his head to one side.

"Yep, Edward's new theme song," I chirped happily. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know he detests Nickel back with a passion, and that song hasn't even been released yet," he commented smirking and resting his head on my shoulder.

"You see, it's that negativity that is a major chi blocker. You need a nice flowing chi to be a happy person, besides our little bro can just get over it. The lyrics are what are important," I snickered kissing his cheek lightly.

"Speaking of which, what is our little brother up to right now?" I closed my eyes focusing to the nearest future. I mentally scrambled to get out of that vision as soon as I got in. "What's wrong?" he asked feeling my… joy and slight embarrassment. I know I've seen much worse with Em and Rose, but it's still strange invading on their moments with each other.

"I caught my brother and Bella having their first kiss," I murmured a smile playing at my lips. Jasper smiled slightly. "And they're coming over to the house to meet the family." Jasper frowned faintly, just enough for me to notice. Someone who didn't know him well wouldn't have seen it. I cupped his chin in my tiny hands.

"Tell me," I commanded. He sighed, before relenting.

"I'm supposed to stay away from Bella," he said sadly.

"According to Edward?" I asked questioningly. "Oh for heaven's sake, if he had his way, nobody would come near her that could potentially give her a bruise. This is just Edward being over protective, as he always is. He just wants to be careful, he feels bad enough about the danger he's already putting Bella in." He continued to be in a sour for a while as I sorted through random magazines, correcting their large mistakes and flaws in the fashion section (I mean come on, can they make it through one issue without cheetah print?) while Jazz looked through another history book. Sometimes if he found one that he liked in particular, I would read it as well, but that rare. The thing was that there weren't exactly many people that actually were there left and the facts had gotten mixed up and twisted which bugged Jasper to no end. We both have our pet peeves.

"Heads up," I whispered quietly to Jasper. "Emmett is going to be bursting through the door in 3… 2… 1…"

"Hey siblings!" he shouted making the house to shake.

"Hey Em," Jasper replied without looking up from his book which annoyed the attention craving Emmett. "And no I don't want to play Halo 3 with you." I smirked watching Emmett's face fall considerably.

"Aww… but how did you know-"

"That you wanted to play Halo?"

"YOU'RE NOT A MIND READER!!"

"I don't have to be to guess YOUR thoughts, you're predictable." You know, my husband had a point. Rosalie shook her head affectionately. I gave her a look that said "hey you married him, your fault."

"Being spontaneous is an art, of which I am a master of, and you my grasshopper are… not," I announced giggling under my breath. Emmett snarled aggravated that he just had been insulted and turned down for a game partner. Either that or he didn't like being called a grasshopper with anything.

"Whatever, where's Eddie?"

"Spending the night with Bella," I replied. Rosalie's smile instantly disappeared from her face. "Oh and he's bringing her to meet the family tomorrow. Emmett try not to scare her, Rosalie wipe that look of disgust off your face, she'll be our sister eventually so get used to the idea. Rosalie I mean it, you don't realize what she means to Edward. Even if you hate Bella with all of your heart and soul, do you hate Edward, your own brother that much to want to hurt her? To hurt him?" It's a talent I picked up from Carlisle, twist your questions and throw them back and people in a way that it thwarts their instant response.

"Just because I won't kill her doesn't mean I have to like her," Rosalie fumed. Wow, she's a drama queen. She's like an annoying older sister who screams at you for knocking over a bottle of nail polish then when mother won't _properly_ punish you, she sneaks out and steals the car. The only person she's officially older than are Emmett… and possibly me. Heck, I have no idea when I was born or how old I am. All I know is waking up, thinking… 'huh it's dark here', then seeing Jasper at the bar and knowing I needed to get there. Please don't ask…

So what did I miss while I was off in a day dream about my unknown past? Hhmm… well it appears that Rosalie stomped off to her room. Emmett returned to the family room to play games, and Jasper was right where I left him reading. I smiled; little brother would be home soon in the morning.

Right on time, (as usual), I heard the car door shut from Edward's Volvo. I grinned madly all but jumping up and down on the bed. Jasper raised his eyebrow snickering. Bella was grumbling about something, did she really think that we were evil soul stealing demons that would judge her that badly? Ignore Rosalie, and what answer do you get? That's what I thought, we're not that mean. Heck, she already knew me and who couldn't like Carlisle and Esme?

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked Carlisle and Esme. I grinned dashing to the top of the staircase happily. Bella looked somewhat surprised but not really frightened.

"Hey, Edward!" I shouted happily sprinting down the stairs, stopping directly in front of Bella. I could feel Carlisle's and Esme's reproachful glances and see them in my mind. Oh for heaven's sake, she's fine; she's already accepted that we're different to say the least. "Hi Bella!" I chirped kissing her briefly on the cheek. My parents looked like I just made a lunge for her throat. Nice, very nice. What's the big deal? Suddenly I took notice of the smell coming off her throat; it was a nice combination of delicious and florally like Esme's flower garden. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before," I commented lightly.

There was bit of an awkward silence, well, not really awkward. Jazz was in the room, and it's always sort of comfortable when he's there. Who says having a quiet man is a bad thing? The blush that had been all over Bella's face from my comment all but was gone. Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Hello, Bella," Jazz greeted not quite as enthusiastically as me but he knew he had to keep his distance for the sake of Bella's neck but more his own. Edward on rampage is a dangerous thing and one the quickest ways to set him off is putting Bella in danger.

"Hello, Jasper," she replied smiling shyly. Aw… she's so cute! "It's nice to meet you all- you have a very beautiful home." Um, not that I don't appreciate the compliment but that sounds like something right out of "how to impress your in-laws" book; oh well, she's trying her best.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." Wow, she thinks highly of Bella too. Then again that's not too hard to do. Make her first son happy, and she'll adore you for rest of eternity. That's weird; Bella's eyes darted around the room like she was looking for something, or someone. Ah, Emmett and Rosalie. She's bizarrely worried about what we think of her and Rosalie and Emmett aren't helping. Emmett thinks Edward's off the wall; he doesn't have a problem with Bella. Both of them are upstairs with Emmett trying to convince Rosalie to be civil. I can state his efforts in two words: EPIC FAIL.

Her eyes strayed over to the piano. Huh, I don't remember her ever playing. Or let me rephrase, never enjoyed the few lessons she was forced through. Esme seemed to also notice this.

"Do you play?" she asked titling her head towards the piano.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she chuckled. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No," Bella half snarled. I will never truly understand this girl. What makes her so upset about the fact that Edward plays the piano? Big whoop, I play the flute, cello, violin, guitar, drums… Okay this is getting a little long so I'll stop. You get the idea. Granted, he is the best musician in the family though. He wrote songs for both Esme and me. Esme's was sweet and beautiful; mine was sort of bubbly and chirpy. I've never met anybody who could put personality into music like him. "I should have known, I guess." Esme and I shared a look of confusion. "Edward can do everything, right?"

Oh. That. Is. RICH!! I almost burst out laughing. To her credit, to a human, vampire's probably would look like they're perfect at everything. Jasper managed to nearly stifle his snicker. Edward rolled his eyes quickly knowing he would get hell about this later from Jazz and Em.

"I hope you haven't been showing off- it's rude," Esme reproached him.

"Just a bit," he laughed. A bit… yeah, totally just a bit.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella interrupted.

"Well, play for her," Esme announced.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward replied annoyed. You got to love those days when your parents contradict themselves. Especially when they do it without five minutes.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Esme answered. Of course there are exceptions when the parents make them.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella smiled.

"It's settled then," Esme announced shoving Edward into the piano bench. Edward rolled his eyes before beginning his piece he composed for Esme. I have to give this to my brother, he had a gift for playing the piano. Bella's jaw simply dropped. I giggled quietly grabbing Jazz's arm.

"Come on, let's give them some alone time," I winked dancing up the stairs. Jazz shook his head following me silently up into our room. Suddenly a vision fell over my mind.

"What is it?" Jazz asked. My smile stretched from one ear to the other.

"Thunder storm," I replied. "We better go tell Em and Rose, they'll want to play."

"Think Ed will be up for it?" he questioned.

"Bella will enjoy watching, it's not every day that a group of vampires is playing baseball," I replied hurrying to Emmett and Rose's room to tell them. Edward wasn't through giving the tour so I would wait a little while before I would interrupt their personal time.

AN: Aren't you proud? I actually didn't disappear for a month. Anyway, please review! Reviews for authors are like (mountain lion) blood for vampires.


	21. That won't help

"What's taking them so long?" Emmett groaned swinging the metal bat around annoyingly. Ah he of little patience our big brother. "Alice where are they?" I opened my mouth to answer when we heard the strangest sound that was similar to the sound the grizzly bear made when Emmett was in the midst of hunting. "Okay what the hell was that?"

"Are they… alright?" Esme asked cautiously. I closed my eyes trying to picture the pair of them. They seemed… okay, except for the fact that Bella was sitting on ground staring at Edward with an expression that I would admit was pretty hilarious.

"They're fine," I murmured reopening my eyes. "And they should be here in a few seconds." Right on cue Edward and Bella appeared through the thick forest out to the rocky area the three of us were sitting on. Esme instantly started towards the pair tailed by Emmett. Rosalie merely started towards our field without another word. Stuck up little brat...

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett announced. Wow, way to beat around the bush Emmett. Mental claps. Bella smiled sheepishly.

"That was him." Yep we are defiantly going to get along together. She already knows the golden rule, when in doubt blame Emmett or Edward (ignore the fact that it may or may not be their faults.. blame them anyway).

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward clarified. Ah so that explains Bella on her butt staring at Edward bewilderingly.

I danced up to them quickly in order to make the timing perfect. "It's time," I announced right as a roll of thunder crashed. Okay so I enjoy being dramatic… but its fun. Bella looked a little shaken but she would be alright, or at least that's as far as I could see.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett asked winking at Bella.

"Let's go," I smiled grabbing Emmett's large hand and darting to the field that made the field I visited to save Bella from being clunked in the head look like a sand box for toddlers. After a slightly enthusiastic cheer from Bella (hey she was trying, she _was _surrounded by a bunch of vampires), Edward raced after the two of us. Bella stayed behind with Esme and from what I could hear/ see, she was explaining that Edward's story of her _falling _off the cliff was a little exaggerated. Besides Rosalie, her story probably was one of the more heartbreaking. She was like a mother to all of us (including the annoying parts of parenting that was informing us when we cheat).

"All right," Esme called. "Batter up." I took my position of pitcher in the center of the field as Emmett lined up to bat. Bella looked slightly bewildered, possibly from how far apart our bases were. Within three tenths of a second, the ball was rocketing from my hand straight into Jasper's.

_He'll hit it this time Edward, be ready. _I thought hoping he was paying attention. Stealing one swift glance at him, he nodded without looking at me. With a brief grin, I threw the ball again and with a thunderous crash, it flew into the forest with Edward already gaining on its speed.

So it went on, usually neck and neck all the time. We would score points, they would. Carlisle was up at bat, Edward catching when the vision hit me. Three figures moving through the woods towards us, two males and one female. Snarling… One male crouched ready to attack, I gasped in alarm. Edward's eyes flew to mine as I repeated my vision mentally to him.

"Alice?" Esme called anxious as Edward dashed to Bella's side. For some of the few times in my existence, I found myself struggling for words.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," I mumbled. The others had all surrounded us by then.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle calmly asked. Such a good father, leader, even though he treated us all as mature adults and never abused his authority or our respect, whenever we needed to look to someone he was there.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before." Edward snarled quietly under his breath. He knew more than anyone what was coming.

"What changed?" Jasper asked automatically becoming protective. He worried about me too much, the nomads wouldn't want me. It's about someone else that is a little more… human.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," I admitted. It was my fault; I should've seen it coming. I wish I could've seen it before it was too late. The expressions flickering across their faces proved they knew exactly what I was talking about.

"How long?"Carlisle asked Edward. He grimaced snarling briefly under his breath.

"Less than five minutes. They're running-they want to play." I placed my palms over my face. They put too much faith in me, they always do.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked. A flicker of a vision passed through my mind of Edward attempting to carry Bella out. Take note of the key term: attempting.

"No, not carrying," he cut short for Bella's sake. I'm not even sure why they try to do it anymore, she knows everything and is pretty aware that not all vampires are as nice as us, especially when you're warm and have a nice scent. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three," I replied briefly. Of course this in his mind wouldn't be a problem.

"Three! Let them come," he scoffed flexing his muscles. It's been a long time since he's gotten to show off, unfortunately now wasn't the time to mess with them. We all turned to stare at Carlisle praying he had some sort of magic solution to this.

"Take your hair down," Edward instructed in a low voice. I shook my head as Bella slid the rubber band out of her hair and Edward pulled most of it forward around her face.

"The others are coming now." This girl handles stress very well… creepily well actually. Most people would be screaming something along the lines of I'm going to die! Of course we would never let that happen but still it's the normal reaction.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please," Edward hissed. Oh who's he fooling? I don't even think he tricked Bella into thinking that he was mister calm and collected. We kept playing but it was almost hilariously obvious that it was just for show. Nobody would hit anything other a bunt and Em, Rose, and Jazz hovered close by.

"That won't help," I sighed the guilt weighing in. "I could smell her across the field." Edward shot me a dark look.

"I know," he hissed. _'I'm sorry Edward, this is my fault. Please don't blame yourself.' _Yea, telling Edward not to blame himself is like telling a fish to leave the ocean and go square dancing.

It was painfully obvious when we all attempted to discard our tense and nervous expressions for effortless and calm. The sets of three footsteps echoed through the forest as the trio approached. The guilt and terror for my friend almost completely destroyed my perfect façade. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella's expression of almost confusion as they came closer. Despite her knowledge of us being different than other vampires, I don't think she really knew the extend of how much acting we do each day. Merely the way we walk could give away that we weren't quite human.

"We thought we heard a game," the first olive-skinned man smiled. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." Victoria grinned in a way that I thought was supposed to be amusement, yet it still gave me the chills. James I'm not going to even lie, just seems creepy to me.

"I'm Carlisle," he announced taking charge. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." Bella's eyes widen slightly when her name was said. No Bella, stay calm, don't draw attention to yourself.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked happily. I watched Carlisle closely, he was better at this than all of us.

"Actually we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" The sooner they get the hell out the better, we don't need any more unexplained homicides even if they're not in the direct area.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

AN: Okay bad place to end but I am still alive and if enough people are interested I'll keep writing.


End file.
